Rewriting History
by GryffindorHermioneGranger
Summary: The Order of the Pheonix lost. Harry died in the final battle, but Fate and Destiny have a plan. They send Hermione back to the Marauders third year .Now the new chosen one, a seer, paraseltongue and an elementalist? She has to defeat Voldemort before he takes control of the wizarding world again. Hermione came back to save people, not to fall in love with Sirius Black.
1. Chapter 1 Destiny and Fate

**I don't own anything, all the rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

 **It gets better after the first chapter.**

 **SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB**

Hermione threw herself on her bed and cried. This stupid war ruined everything. She lost her future and she lost her friends. Everyone, or at least nearly everyone, she knew died. She lost everything thanks to stupid Voldemort and his merry band of men.

Hermione thought of Sirius Black who went beyond the veil in her fifth year, Dumbledore who died the end of her sixth year, Moody who died that summer, followed by Harry, Tonks, Remus, Fred, Lavender and many other at the battle of Hogwarts. The rest of the Weasleys were killed soon after in an attack on their home. Luna and Neville died trying to save some innocent lives in a Diagon Alley attack. Hermione's parents were tracked down just before they could escape to Australia and brutally tortured and murdered and finally, McGonagall and Flitwick died trying to protect students from Death Eaters. The whole order except Hermione and Kingsley died.

After the final battle, Voldemort created more horcruxes. He was furious when he found out that they were all gone thanks to Hermione, Harry and Ron. Hermione tried to track them down and destroy them, but it seemed Voldemort learned from his mistakes and hid these ones a lot better. Hiding them and creating them so they have no sentimental value.

Hermione was still silently crying when she heard a noise downstairs. It was the door. _Knock knock._ Hermione shakily got up and made her way down the stairs of Griummauld Place. _Knock knock._ Wand at the ready, ready to attack whomever it was at the door, she called "Who is it?"

An eerie voice with no emotion, only cold, replied "You know." Hermione became pale, "You know who?" once she realised what she said realisation dawned. Voldemort, _of course,_ just her luck.

Kingsley was the secret keeper and Hermione knew he would never reveal the secret which could only mean one thing. _They killed him._ Hermione had to choke back a sob. Now was not the time for grief and crying, not when Voldemort was about to kill her. She would be with her friends and family soon at least.

The door to enter Griummauld Place was blasted off it's hinges. Voldemort was standing in the doorway, a creepy smile playing on his face that would cause shivers to go down anyone's spine.

"Hello Granger. I've waited a long time for this moment." He said.

Hermione noticed that he looked a lot less human than when he did at the final battle. His lips in a thin line, no nose, pale, red eyes as small as slits and prominent blue veins all over his egg shaped face.

Hermione smiled "Well I guess you're just going to have to wait a bit longer then won't you?" She then dived over a table running down the hall to the living room. She decided a long time ago that if she was to die, and Voldemort somehow got her location, she would want Voldemort to suffer first. So, she set up a few muggle booby traps.

Once inside the living room Hermione closed the door and firmly fixed the string in place. She could hear a cold laugh getting closer to her location and footsteps coming towards her also.

Voldemort slowly opened the door, causing a bucket of water to fall on him, soaking him. Voldemort let out an anguished scream. Hermione barked her laughter and because of the distraction Hermione managed to slip out the door, darting up the stairs.

Voldemort quickly followed her. He darted up the stairs. In his anger he completely failed to notice the brick dangling from some kind of fabric being dropped from the floor above. By the time he noticed it he had already been hit in the face and ended up with a bright red mark on his very pale, boney face.

He let out another anguished scream and Hermione had to stifle her laughter.

He ran up the next flight of stairs hoping to catch Hermione only to step on the middle step and get stuck. He tried to lift his feet up but he was glued to the floor. If Hermione used a spell to do this it wouldn't have bothered him as much, but she used muggle means to do these pranks and he _hated-_ no he _loathed_ anything to do with muggles.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort roared, pointing his wand towards Hermione. The bright green jet of light came shooting towards Hermione, but Hermione just dodged it and laughed. Voldemort screamed again.

Voldemort tried a vanishing spell on the glue but for some reason it wouldn't work. He tried a number of different spells, screaming louder each time one didn't work. After many failed attempts he decided the only way was to get out of his shoes. He slowly took his feet from his shoes, revealing his dirty feet. His toes curled down and he had dirt stuck in between his nail. The soles of his feet looked as if he had just been walking around in mud for days.

Voldemort ran, bare footed, ran to towards the stairs. When he began to run he started screaming in pain. It seemed Hermione knew he would have to take of his shoes and placed a pile of nails there for his benefit.

He continued up the stairs, shouting and screaming in pain. He finally reached the top floor of the house and saw Hermione. He had her cornered, she had no where to run and no where to hide. He grinned and said, wand pointed at Hermione. "Well that was a very funny show, but it seems it has come to an end. Have fun dying. AVADA KEDAVRA"

A bright jet of green light sprouted from his wand making its way towards Hermione. Hermione was just about to dodge when she found herself in a bright white room. Hermione wasn't the only one in this room, there were two women standing in front of her. They had kind blue eyes, platinum blonde hair, button noses and the most peculiar thing about them was that they were dressed in clean, elegant, white dresses.

"Hello" One of the women spoke "I am Fate and this here is my sister Destiny." She gestures to the other woman and smiled kindly at Hermione.

"Am i dead?" Was the only thing Hermione thought to ask.

The one named Destiny laughed "No dear your not dead. We pulled you here just before the curse hit you."

"Where is here? And why _am_ I _here_?" Hermione asked.

"We hope to send you back in time Hermione. You are the chosen one you are the only one who can stop this war before it gets this bad again." Fate replied frowning now.

"Me? But I'm not...? Harry was-" Hermione began but was cut of by Destiny.

"No dear you are the true chosen one your wit, bravery, loyalty and cunning is what will save the wizarding war. Your friend Harry was only truly fated to help you prepare. If you accept we will send you back to July 1973, you will be 13 again. You will have... powers others don't so be prepared and do your best to hide them. You will be a paraseltongue, a seer, an elemental and you can sense magic both light and dark and see aura's"

Hermione's brows furrowed, "Elemental? What do you mean?" She asked.

"You will find out soon enough dear. Be careful and don't worry the war doesn't really start until 1975 until then it's only slight disappearances. Use the extra time to gain trust, you'll need it. Good luck" Destiny explained.

Hermione was consumed with darkness.

 **Review and favourite this story please !!**


	2. Chapter 2 New life

**All the rights go to J.K Rowling**

Hermione woke up to see a strange dark haired woman fussing over her. When the woman saw Hermione was awake she gave her a glass of water and asked her if she was alright.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Oh dear there was a strange attack on your family. I don't really know properly dear. I'm sorry for your loss. Do you need anything dear? Anything at all?" The woman fussed.

"Am do you have the prophet?" Hermione asked chewing on her lip.

"Oh yes of course dear" The woman picked up a newspaper of the nightstand beside the bed and handed it to Hermione.

"Thank you Mrs...?"

"Oh how incredibly rude of me dear. Dorea. Dorea Potter." Hermione was shocked. Of all the places to end up she ended up with Harry's _grandmother._ His father must be around somewhere too so she thought.

"Well thank you Mrs Potter." Hermione politely replied. Mrs Potter smiled. "Oh call me Dorea dear. Mrs Potter makes me feel old. Well, I'll leave you too it then yah? Will I call you down for dinner so you can meet the rest of the family?"

"Oh... yes that sounds um nice thank you Mrs Pot- I mean Dorea" Hermione thanked, she was given a warm smile before Dorea left.

After Dorea left Hermione read through the prophet until she found an article on herself.

 _21 July 1973_

 _Strange unexplained murder the Granger family, Henry, Jessica and their son Robert._

 _Henry and Jessica, both aged 40, were at home with their son Robert, aged 16, and their daughter Hermione when a strange attack occured. Men in black cloaks and masks came and killed Henry, Jessica and Robert Granger. It was confirmed by Auror Moody that they were victims of the killing curse. The question however is who did it, and why?_

 _The Granger's daughter, Hermione was the sole survivor of the attack. Hermione, aged 13, is a muggle-born witch who attended Uagadou after moving to Uganda when she was 10. She was home for two weeks to visit friends and family in Britain when the attack occured killing her brother and parents._

 _Hermione Granger, Brightest Witch of her Age, duelled two of the five men in black cloaks until her parents and brother were killed. One of the men used the torture curse on her, and another tried to shoot the killing curse to which she dodged._

 _Hermione Granger is said to be the smartest witch since Rowena Ravenclaw and is believed to attend Hogwarts in the coming year._

 _Rita Skeeter._

Hermione put down the paper. _Her grandparents and father were dead!_ Now there's no way she could be born. _Of course_ There couldn't just be _two_ Hermione Grangers running around in a few years time so Fate and Destiny got rid of her father.

Hermione looked around the room, it was quite cozy, there was a big bed with a plain cream duvet and a red blanket at the end of the bed. There was a little couch over in the corner with lovely red and cream cushions resting on it. There was a full mirror beside the couch. A walk in wardrobe at the other side of the room with an en suite beside it and there was a small bedside table beside the bed. The room really looked like it was fit for a princess, it was certainly more extravagant than Hermione was used to.

Then Hermione heard Dorea Potter calling her for dinner. She got up, leaving the prophet on the bed and walked down the stairs.

If Hermione thought the bedroom was impressive it was _nothing_ compared to the beautiful dining room. The dinning room was massive with a long table running down the centre of the room. The table was set with place mats, knives, forks, spoons, plates, napkins and glasses. The room had a cozy fire at the end of the table and above the mantle piece was a picture of Godric Gryffindor. The mantlepiece was made of beautiful white marble that matched the tiled floors.

Dorea then walked in and greeted Hermione with a kind smile and wrapped her in a warm hug. "I'm so glad you came down to join us dear."

Hermione put on her best smile and said "me too."

There was a loud thumping noise coming down the stairs and a messy black haired boy with glasses that looked _exactly_ like Harry, minus the scar and green eyes, appeared in the room with another two boys. The boy to his right also had black hair but his hair was longer and silky. Hs had a defined jawline and stunning grey eyes. The boy to his left was equally as handsome with sandy brown hair and blue eyes. This boy had scars everywhere, but he was still just as handsome as the other two.

The Harry look-a-like put out his hand for Hermione to shake and offered introductions. "Hello, you must be Hermione. I'm James Potter, to my left is my best mate Remus Lupin and this wanker to my right is my other best mate Sirius Black"

 _I already know who you are_ , she thought but, she offered a timid smile anyway. "Hermione, Hermione Granger" she said.

Sirius offered a cheeky grin "Well we already know who you are don't we, Miss B _rightest Witch of her Age_ and _Smartest Witch Since Rowena Ravenclaw"_

Hermione blushed and looked down but luckily Remus stepped in to her rescue. "Leave her alone Sirius, she just got here and doesn't know anyone yet."

"I'm only yanking her wand calm down Lupin." Sirius replied.

James decided now was a good time to intervene, "so are you really going to Hogwarts this year?"

Hermione frowned. "I don't know, I mean I think so but I have to write to Professor Dumbledore first and see if there's any space for me."

James, Sirius and Remus nodded in understanding before Dorea called them all to the table to eat.

 **SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB**

Hermione kept mostly to her room for the rest of the week, researching anything that might be usefull. She was glad she kept her beaded bag on her at all times even while in the safety of Griummauld Place, because now she still has all her possessions. She even had the map and Harry's cloak.

On the eighth day of staying at Potter Manor Hermione ventured into the Potter library hoping to find something about elementalists, whatever that is.

It was only when she was reading a book called _the different magic gifts_ and Hogwarts was mentioned, did Hermione remember she yet had to send a letter to Dumbledore.

Since arriving at the Potter Manor, everyone respected Hermione's privacy assuming she was grieving for her lost family so you can imagine Charlus', James' father, surprise when Hermione came into the dining room to talk to him.

He of course was as kind and welcoming as possible to this poor girl who lost her family and he wanted to help her in anyway he could.

She asked him if it was alright if she could attend Hogwarts to which he replied telling her of course she could and he would write a letter to Dumbledore right away.

She then thanked him and told him she would be out of his hair as soon as possible she just needed to get some money together first.

He immediately told her she wasn't going anywhere and that he and Dorea had a disscussion last night about adopting her, if she was okay with that if course.

She started crying tears of joy, hugged him and thanked him over and over again.

Since then Hermione started spending less and less time in her room much to James' delight, and Sirius and Remus' when they were over.

James was over the moon when he found out Hermione would be his sister.

On the first of August, two days after Hermione's discussion with Charlus, the Hogwarts letters arrived.

Hermione recieved a permission slip, an acceptance letter and a list of supplies. Hermione told Charlus when he wrote the letter to Dumbledore what subjects she wanted to study, everything except Divination, so Hermione also recieved a list of books.

James chose Care of Magical Creatures, Divination and Muggle Studies.

Dorea told James that they could all go to Diagon Alley tomorrow at 12 and he was welcome to invite Remus, Peter and Sirius. He immediately owled them inviting them and they all accepted the invitation, agreeing to meet at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow at noon.

Hermione was worried, she hadn't met Peter yet and she didn't know how she would act around him. He was the boy who would go up to betray Lily and James. She just hoped she could be nice to him.

 **Review and favourite this story please !!**


	3. Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

"THE LEAKY CAULDRON!" James shouted, throwing green power over himself while he was in the fireplace. The flames surrounded him and then he was gone.

Now it was Hermione's turn. "THE LEAKY CAULDRON!" she shouted, and just like James she threw the green powder over herself and disappeared into the flames.

Hermione stepped out into the warm, busy Leaky Cauldron. She walked around for a minute until she found James talking to _Peter Pettigrew_. He was quite small and chubby with sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. Hermione couldn't believe this boy would grow up to be the man she knew.

"Hermione! This is my other best mate Peter Pettigrew. Peter this is my new sister Hermione." James introduced upon seeing Hermione.

Peter smiled at her, which Hermione did her best to return but it turned out more like a grimace.

"Where's Sirius and Remus?" Hermione asked.

"Right here love." Hermione heard and she spun around and pointed her wand at Sirius and Remus. Upon seeing it was then she put her wand down. _'Damn those stupid war reflexes'_ she thought.

After Dorea and Charlus arrived, everyone went to Madam Malkins for school robes.

Hermione had to get plain black as she hadn't gotten sorted yet, the robes would change to the right colours after the sorting then.

After everyone purchased their robes it was decided that James Remus and Peter and Dorea would go purchase school equipment, while Charlus, Hermione and Sirius went to Florish and Blotts.

Inside Florish abd Blotts Hermione felt at home. She looked around and saw it was quite busy, everyone seemed to be purchasing school supplies today.

She picked up five copies of _A Standard Book of Spells: Grade 3_ and then her vision started to become cloudy. Suddenly visions of Mrs Norris dead, blood on walls speaking of _the chamber of secrets_ and a girl with blonde hair petrified.

When she came out of the cloudy vision Sirius was holding her up looking quite worried. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Hermione managed a small smile, "Yah I'm fine, nothing to worry about." Sirius gave her a skeptical look but said no more.

After they finished buying the books they ran into Lily Evans. Hermione bumped into her while she was holding a big stack of books, which knocked the book from Lily's hands.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Hermione exclaimed bending down to pick up some. She had _A Standard Book of Spells: Grade 3, Defence Against the Dark Arts: Grade 3, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Quidditch Through Ages_ and a strange black leatherbound book that Hermione didn't get the chance to examine properly because right at that moment Sirius Black walked over.

"Evans! How are you today! Doing well I hope, I'm sure James would be delighted to know your here." Sirius exclaimed. Lily scowled at him and Hermione intervened "Leave her alone Sirius."

Lily and Sirius looked at her in shock and surprise and Lily mumbled "thank you."

Hermione smiled at her future best friends mother and offered her hand. "Hermione, Hermione Granger." Lily's eyes widened.

"Brightest Witch of Her Age?!" she exclaimed referring to Skeeter's article. Sirius barked in laughter while Hermione groaned. Lily apologised and gave her name, she asked if she would be attending Hogwarts this year and what house she hoped to be in.

"Gryffindor, it's by far the best. But i suppose if not Gryffindor then Ravenclaw" Hermione answered. Sirius looked at her in surprise before saying "You're sure to be a Ravenclaw with your brains!"

"Um.. thanks i suppose." Hermione replied. She told Lily she had to leave now and she would see her at Hogwarts.

Hermione and Sirius left Lily and looked around the shop for Charlus. They found him at the exit arguing with Lucius Malfoy.

They got closer and they heard Lucius Malfoy's voice "Listen Potter. You stay out of my business and I'll stay out of yours." Charlus scoffed, "are you threatening an auror Malfoy? Your business _is_ my business if you have dark artifacts, you know"

Hermione knew that this wouldn't end well so she intervened. "Are we ready to go now?" Hermione asked Charlus who nodded in confirmation.

They left Florish and Blotts and walked to Florescue's ice cream Parlor to wait for James, Remus, Peter and Dorea. While waiting they ordered an ice-cream each. Hermione got cookie dough, Sirius got chocolate and Charlus got strawberry.

After waiting five minutes the others arrived. James of course threw a fit when he saw Hermione and Sirius with ice creams, exclaiming that he wants some too. Charlus chuckled asked them their order and returned with more ice cream.

Dorea ordered strawberry, like her husband, James and Remus ordered chocolate and Peter ordered vanilla.

After finishing their ice cream Hermione jumped up exclaiming she forgot to buy a book she really wanted, so everyone made their way to Florish and Blotts.

Hermione purchased _Hogwarts; A History,_ and was just on her way out of the store when a woman knocked her over.

She looked up to see a tall, skinny woman with black hair sneering down at her. Beside her was a boy who looked like a younger version of Sirius. It took her a second to recognise the woman at Walburga Black and the boy as Regulus Black.

It took a whole two seconds for James and Sirius to sprint to her side.

"Watch where your going mudblood." Walburga sneered, Hermione laughed at her "that's really petty. I've had a lot worse done to me and said to me that's only a word and therefor has no effect on me, you cow."

Sirius looked at Hermione as though he has never seen her before. _No one_ speaks to Walburga Black like that and lives to tell the tale. _Does she not know who she is? He told her how bad his mother is so she couldn't possibly know that was her. If she did she wouldn't be speaking to her like that_ Sirius thought.

Walburga's whole face was turning purple. "Listen you little wench," she began before grabbing her by the arms, an action which made Hermione laugh again "You made a powerful enemy today. Mudbloods like you don't deserve magic you're nothing. I could make you disappear and no one would know any better."

Hermione rolled her eyes "Oh Black trust me. I know what you're capable of, but you don't know what I'm capable of which gives me the advantage." She gave a wry little smile before pulling out of her grasp and walking away.

Sirius Black was shocked. No he wasn't shocked he was stunned. Hermione Granger, a thirteen year old girl called his mother a cow and threatened her, _knowing it was Walburga Black._ He was in awe but he was also scared for her. He knew what his mother could do, she was _horrible_. Absolutely horrible. He was snapped out of his thoughts by his mother barking at him.

She grabbed him by the wrist and sqeezed them really hard. He knew there would be a bruise there later but he was used to it. "Listen boy, we're going _home_ now and I don't want you associating with mudblood filth like that. How DARE you! Disgracing the noble and ancient house of Black like that. SCUM. Absolute SCUM."

Sirius was then dragged away from Diagon Alley and brought to Griummauld Place where he spent the rest of his holidays locked up, being treated worse than vermin.

 **SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB**

Hermione, James, Charlus and Dorea returned to the Potter Manor and Peter and Remus returned to their homes.

Once James and Hermione were alone he corned her about Diagon Alley.

"What the hell were you thinking!? That woman is dangerous! She called you a.. a.. you know and you laughed?!"

Hermione sighed "James it's a little hard to be effected by a silly word used to hurt people when it's carved into your arm. I am a mudblood and proud."

"Hermione what do you mean _'carved into your arm'_?" James growled suddenly pale. Hermione pulled up her sleeve and showed him her arm where _mudblood_ was carved into it. James grew even paler and swept her into a hug. Promising himself that no one will ever hurt his new sister again.

 **Review and favourite this story please !!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Sorting Hat

The rest of the holidays passed by quickly. Hermione spent a lot of time in the Potter library, occasionally joined by Remus.

Before Hermione knew it she was boarding the Hogwarts express, preparing to be surrounded by more ghosts of the people she knew to be dead in her time.

When she boarded she sat in a compartment with Remus, Peter, James and Sirius.

Lily and Severus passed by after a few minutes trying to find a compartment of their own.

"LILY FLOWER COME SIT IN HERE" James called to Lily.

"James leave her alone." Hermione scolded. Lily smiled at Hermione. "Thanks, Hermione right?" Hermione nodded, "this is my friend Severus." She gestured to Severus who was standing beside her scowling at James and Sirius.

Hermione stood up and put out her hand for Severus to shake. "Hello, I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger." Severus' eyes widened. James and Sirius looked horrified that Hermione was talking to their arch-nemisis but Lily looked over joyed that Hermione was being so kind to her friend.

"Severus Snape" Severus introduced himself shaking Hermione's hand. "I hope you're in Slytherin." he said politely. James and Sirius both jumped up, Sirius shouting "She will not!"

Hermione scowled at both of them, "There's nothing wrong with being in Slytherin. Contrary to popular belief not all Slytherins are evil, not all Gryffindors are brave, not all Hufflepuffs are kind and not all Ravenclaws are smart."

There was an awkward silence after Hermione finished speaking until James pointed at Severus and said, "Yah well he _is_ evil!"

Hermione scoffed. "He seems pretty nice to me, so leave him alone, can I sit with ye instead I don't want to have to deal with James and Sirius having a rant about Slytherins right now."

Lily beamed, "Yes of course!"

"Bye Remus, Peter" Hermione spoke nodding at both boys and ignoring the other two.

Once inside a compartment with Lily and Severus the conversation flowed easily. They talked about anything from their favourite flavour of jam to Hogwarts Professors.

Hermione was surprised to find that Severus was nothing like his future counter part. He was witty and kind in this time.

When the train ride ended however. Hermione, Severus and Lily went their seperate ways.

Hermione had to ride on the boats with the first years, while Lily and Severus went to the school by the carraiges.

"Firs' years! Firs' years this way!" Hagrid called, ringing a bell.

Hermione walked over to him. "You mus' be 'ermione. Come along this way onto the boat then." Hagrid said.

Hermione got into a boat and shared with two first years.

The boat ride was the same as before but it still amazed her. The view of the castle from the boats was _beautiful_. Hermione shuddered looking at the lake however remembering in fouth year when she had to take an unpleasant dip in the lake for an hour.

When they reached the school a few of the first years were wet after splashing water on each other, so Hermione cast a drying charm on them.

"I heard we have to fight a dragon _and_ a troll to get sorted." Hermione heard one of the first years say to the other. Hermione bent down and whispered, "I heard that all we had to do was put on a hat."

"Really?!" The other first year asked looking relieved. Hermione smiled and replied, "Really."

McGonagall then swept into the room and spoke, "you will now be sorted into your houses. There is four Hogwarts houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. While here your house will be like your family. You will eat, sleep and have classes with your house. At the end of the year the house with most points will win the house cup. Any triumphs will earn points and any rule breaking will lose points." Hermione smiled at her favourite professors speech.

She then opened the door to the hall and the first years and Hermione followed McGonagall in.

The hat started it's song after all the first years were seated.

 _''You may think I'm old and smelly,_

 _but I really am quite neat,_

 _and I'll eat my top if you can find a brighter hat than me._

 _You may be a Gryffindor, where the brave dwell at heart!_

 _Their daring nerve and chivalry set Gryffindors apart!_

 _Or you may be a wise old Ravenclaw, whose just as smart as me!_

 _Those Ravenclaws are intelligent and as witty as can be!_

 _Maybe even Hufflepuff,_

 _who is just, good natured and kind._

 _For Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil._

 _Or even good old Slytherin of the purest blood that can be._

 _Where cunning and ambition is the number one key._

 _I really must warn you._

 _Danger lurks near,_

 _and it makes me quite reluctant ,_

 _to sort you lot this year._

 _House Unity is key,_

 _so don't cut all your ties._

 _Having friends in other houses would really be quite wise!_

 _Be on your guard,_

 _b_ _uild your bridges fast,_

 _s_ _o you will remain unmarred._

 _The danger has not passed._

 _A chosen one is here._

 _Ready to be sorted,_

 _with a name from Shakespear._

 _She will make sure all of his plans are thwarted._

 _Now i will sort you,_

 _there's not a thought i cannot see._

 _We'll see where you are true,_

 _so try me on and I will sort you where you ought to be!"_

The whole hall was silent after the sorting hats warning song until McGonagall called the first person.

"Crabbe, Evelyn." the hat took 20 seconds before shouting "SLYTHERIN" the Slytherin table stood up and cheered.

There was eight more people called up before Hermione. Two more ended up in Slytherin, one in Gryffindor, three in Hufflepuff and two in Ravenclaw.

"Granger, Hermione." McGonagall called and everyone broke out in whispers. She heard a few people say "definitely a Ravenclaw" as she walked up to the stool. Dumbledore seemed to be watching her intently. She sat down on the stool, McGonagall placed the hat on her head and the whole hall went silent.

 _"Hello Miss Granger. I see you have quite a quest, eh?"_ The hat spoke inside her head. Unlike the first years however Hermione wasn't startled, she had been expecting this.

 _"Well I see I made the right choice last time, not that I've ever been wrong of course. You're quite intelligent, you'd make a good Ravenclaw. Quite loyal aswell but you're too impatient and short tempered to be a Hufflepuff"_ The hat said. "I am not impatient, nor am I short tempered you stupid old hat!" Hermione thought. " _Ah see what I mean. You would make a good Slytherin with your cunning and ambition, however you are too trusting. Yes I was right last time your daring nerve and chivalry makes you a..."_

GRYFFINDOR" the hat called to the great hall.

The whole hall fell silent until the Gryffindors stood up and started shouting and cheering loudly.

Hermione smiled and walked over to her house table. She sat beside across from Lily, Remus to her left and James to her right.

"What's Shakespear?" Hermione heard Sirius ask.

"William Shakespear was a 16th and 17th century muggle English poet, playwriter and actor. He wrote plays such as Hamlet, Romeo and Juliet and The Merchant of Venice. He is commonly called 'The Bard of Avon' in regards to where he was born. Why do you ask?" Hermione said, spewing out information like she used to in her original time.

Sirius looked at her dumbfounded before answering. "Um...cause the sorting hat said something about a chosen one with a name from Shakespear, whatever that means."

Hermione paled. "Oh don't worry about that" she couldn't let people know this soon. Especially since Voldemort isn't even in power yet and he's just hiding in the shadows.

"Did you hear about all the strange disappearances lately?" Remus cut in.

Hermione paled even more before asking "What kind of disappearances and who?"

Peter answered this time "Mostly muggleborns and squibs. A few ministry officials and one or two halfbloods."

 _The war has started._

 _ **Review and favourite this story please!!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Halloween Night

The next few weeks passed by quickly. Hermione was excelling in all her classes, of course.

Slughorn was already chasing her down for his Slug Club even though he doesn't let students in until fifth year. She politely declined, but he keeps on pestering her about joining.

The Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, a muggle-born auror, Mary MacDonald was a surprisingly good teacher.

On their first lesson everyone walked in talking about what the new professor would be like. Hermione knew something was off, she heard a soft thud and the floor shook slightly. You would have missed it if you weren't listening for something. Hermione then looked at the floor and saw what looked like footprints in the carpet. Someone was hiding under adisillusionment spell most likely.

Hermione pointed her wand at the where someone was hiding, discreately so she wouldn't be caught or cause suspicion and non-verbally cast ' _ipsum revelare'_ and therefor revealing Professor MacDonald. On instinct Hermione non-verbally disarmed her. Upon realising who it was Hermione instantly apologised.

"I'm so sorry Professor! It was just instinct!" Hermione exclaimed giving Professor MacDonald her wand back.

Professor MacDonald smiled, "and I'm assuming you were the one who used the revealing charm?"

"Yes Professor." Hermione answered.

"Excellent Miss Granger! Take 20, no 30 points to Gryffindor!" MacDonald awarded. "How did you know there was someone there?" she continued.

Hermione blushed under everyone's gaze. "When you jumped off the table there was a soft thump and the floor shook slightly. You would have missed it if you weren't waiting for something to happen. Then I noticed the footprints in the carpet so I guessed it was a dissillusionment charm, because cloaks are very rare and with a cloak most of the time you can see feet unless the owner is crouching down so as to not be seen."

"Excellent Miss Granger take another 20 points!" the professor beamed.

Hermione blushed and mumbled a thanks. The auror however wasn't finished, "however Miss Granger i didn't see nor hear you use the spell to reveal me how did you do that?"

"Oh well i did it discretely obviously. If it was a real attack and I didn't do it discretely then well I would probably be dead." Hermione supplied now blushing crimson.

"Excellent Miss Granger, excellent! Take another 20 points!" MacDonald exclaimed. "Was it non-verbal?"

"Yes professor." Hermione mumbled, now thoroughly mortified.

The whole class gaped. A _thirteen_ year old girl did non-verbal magic!

"Excellent Miss Granger take another 40 points for using non-verbal magic twice and take a further 20 for successfully disarming the teacher." The professor awarded.

All the Gryffindors clapped and cheered. In the first 10 minutes of their first DADA lesson Hermione Granger, the new girl, earned 130 points for Gryffindor! Putting them in the lead for the cup by 100 points!

By the time class was finished Hermione earned 70 more points for answering various questions that MacDonald asked. The Slytherins were livid by the time class was over.

 **SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG**

A few days after the full moon Hermione found Remus in the library reading a book. She asked him when he was reading and if it was and interesting read, he told her he was reading ' _werewolves and the threats they pose'_ Hermione was absolutely livid. She knew Remus was self conscious but he was reading books like that which surely didn't help!

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you!" Hermione nearly shouted. Remus was taken aback, what did he do to make Hermione so angry. "What did I do?" Remus timidly asked. Godric knows he didn't want to make her angry enough to be on the recieving end of her wand.

" _Werewolves and the Dangers They Pose._ They bloody well don't pose any dangers in human form! And on the full moon they only pose danger if you stupid enough to get in it's way." Hermione ranted, she frowned before adding "you of all people should know that Remus."

Remus paled "What do you mean _you of all people should know_ , how would I know?"

Hermione laughed, "because you are one! No before you ask, I didn't tell anyone and I won't, but Godric Remus, you wouldn't hurt a fly! You're not like Greyback who puts himself near kids before turning. You don't want to hurt people. And no Remus I don't judge you. Anyone who does judge you is a prejuidiced bigot who deserves to be judged themselves."

Remus tackled her in a hug and said "Thank you" over and over again.

No less l two days later was Remus repeating those exact same words to Hermione.

Hermione had told Remus she has a surprise for him. She blindfolded him and brought him to Myrtle's bathroom. Once there she took the blindfold off.

"Um Hermione. I don't mean to be rude or anything but why the ruddy hell did you bring me to a girls bathroom?" Remus asked. Hermione laughed and brough him into the 2nd cubicle from the right inside there was a cauldron with some kind of potion in it. "What's this Hermione?" Remus asked again suddenly feeling very stupid.

"This Remus is a potion that will allow you keep your mind during the full moon. Given that I made this correctly, which I'm sure I have, and that you take it every day coming up to the full moon, your transformation will be a lot less painful and you will keep your mind" Hermione explained with a big grin on her face.

Remus didn't say anything, he just hugged her.

When she pulled away she told him that's not all and she turned into a stunning white tiger. Remus who didn't know what was going on just stood there too stunned to even speak.

Hermione turned back into human form still smiling and said "Now i can come with you on the full moon."

He wrapped her in another tight hug and repeated thank you over and over again. They then left to go down to the Halloween feast.

They walked into the Great Hall, Remus dragging Hermione along by the arm, and made their way over to the Gryffindor table. Sirius scowled. Hermione never acted like that with him! She was always like that with Remus.

When Hermione sat to Sirius' right however he stopped scowling. Remus sat across from her to the right of James who was across from Sirius and beside Peter.

Sirius was still adamant to find out about Shakespear or whoever that was and the characters he wrote about. He wondered why Hermione avoided the subject at all costs, but then again it probably painfully reminds her of her muggle parents.

Not for the first time did Sirius wonder what it would be like to kiss Hermione. She was so kind, caring, loyal, brave and bloody intelligent. She was also quite attractive. He didn't like her however. No, Sirius Black doesn't like girls. He only brings them to Hogsmede and snogs them, getting a new girl every week.

Ever since last year he got loads of attention off girls. All he had to do was wink and they would swoon even Lily would at least blush, but it didn't have any effect on Hermione and he wondered why.

"What's up with you two?" James asked Hermione and Remus noticing their secret looks all through dinner. Hermione and Remus looked at each other and laughed. Remus answered James after noticing the confusion on his face "Oh nothing, just hungry is all." Hermione sniggered but kept looking at her plate until Remus spoke again sending her into a fit of laughter. "In fact," he began "you could even say I'm as hungry as a wolf!"

Once Hermione finally stopped laughing she wiped the tears of joy from her eyes and added "yah and you could say I'm as hungry as a tiger!" sending the two of them into fits of laughter again while everyone else was very confused.

Once dinner was finished desert came. Sirius was informing Hermione of all the best Quidditch players and teams while Hermione pretended to be mildly interested. He told her of the best seeker in the whole world. Funnily enough his name was Valtor Krum, Victor Krum's father. Victor told Hermione his father was also a successful seeker but she wasn't aware he was also the best seeker in the world in his prime.

After desert everyone left the Great Hall to go to their dormitories. They were just outside the door of the Great Hall when everyone stopped. There written on the wall in blood was _'the chamber of secrets has been opened enemies of the heir beware'_ and beside it was Mrs Norris... dead.

Hermione paled while everyone else looked at each other in confusion. Hermione lived this already. She didn't want to live it again.

Filch pushed through everyone giving to them for blocking the hallway until he saw Mrs Norris and ran over too her. He started crying and roaring at everyone for killing her.

When the professors arrived Filch was roaring saying he wanted someone expelled for this.

Dumbledore sent everyone to their common rooms before discussing the chamber with the professors. It worried them greatly because last time Myrtle Warren died.

Once inside the common room James, Sirius, Remus and Peter asked Hermione what the Chamber of Secrets was.

"And what makes you think I know?" Hermione asked. James rolled his eyes. " 'Cause 'Mi you know everything your an endless pool of knowledge." Hermione scoffed and looked like she was about to retort until Sirius added "We also saw your face after reading the message and you looked as white as a sheet, as if you were scared."

Hermione sighed admitting defeat "Fine, fine! Okay I'll tell ye." she looked at their expectant faces before continuing, "Okay so Hogwarts was built roughly one thousand years ago by Salzar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor. Gryffindor wanted only the bravest, Ravenclaw wanted-" Hermione was cut off by Sirius who scoffed and said "We don't need a history lesson we know what-" he however never finished his sentence upon seeing Hermione glaring at him.

"Anyway as I was saying before I was so _rudely_ interrupted, Gryffindor wanted the bravest, Ravenclaw the most intelligent, Hufflepuff the loyal and kind and Slytherin wanted those of purest blood. The founders disagreed with Slytherin about only accepting pure bloods so he left the school. It is said however that before he left, he built a chamber and placed a monster inside to get rid of muggle-borns from the school and only his heir can control the monster inside ad open the chamber. Naturally however the castle has been searched many times for such a thing but nothing has ever been found."

When Hermione finished everyone was pale. It was James who spoke first "But that's... that's... it's..-"

"Barbaric" Hermione supplied for him and he nodded. "Believe me _I know_."

"I'm going to go to bed now, goodnight boys." Hermione waved leaving them to go up the staircase, she was stopped however by Sirius who had a hold on her arm. He pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear. "Will you be alright, love, since your muggle born"

She nodded and turned to leave again and walked up the staircase. Once upstairs she walked over to her bed which was the furthest from the door, threw herself onto it and pulled across the curtains.

She tossed and turned for the night willing sleep to come, it never came however.

 **Author's note; Thank you to the people who left their compliments it means a lot** **to me!**

 **I hope to make the chapters longer but I think it will take a while until the story gets going.**

 **What will I do with Peter? Will he become a death eater again maybe fifth, sixth or seventh year or will Hermione change him? Send in suggestions please**

 **Review and favourite this story please!!!!**

 **Until next time :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Petrified

**Author's note: I got my first bad review. If you don't like my story don't read it. This is my first fanfiction so it's not going to be the best but I'm doing my best. As it goes on I hope it will get better. I'm writing this for myself, I always wanted to read one like this and people liking my story is just a bonus.**

 **Also, I don't feel I overpowered Hermione. There's nothing wrong with her being powerful. She will need to be powerful in order to defeat Voldemort.** **I also really liked the idea of a powerful female protagonist.**

 **Hermione Lyra Malfoy; Thank you for the great reviews and suggestion I think she might be blamed but I want it to be different from when Harry got blamed.** **Plus there's the issue of her being muggle-born but I think I have a way around that.**

It was two weeks since the attack on Mrs Norris. Hermione was in the library reading when Sirius and James stomped in, disturbing the peace and quiet.

When she looked up from her book they were standing in front of her looking at her expectantly. Hermione arched her eyebrow at them as if asking them what they want.

"Quidditch practice is in 10 minutes and you haven't left the library in days!" Sirius complained. Hermione rolled her eyes and returned her attention to her book only to have it grabbed out of her hands by James.

"James Charlus Potter you give me my book back right this second!" Hermione reprimanded trying to grab the book from James' grasp. He held the book up high so Hermione couldn't reach it. Hermione however, wasn't deterred and kept jumping with her arms above her head trying to reach the book. James chuckled "you can get it back if you come down to the pitch for practice. Remus and Peter will be there too so you won't be watching by yourself."

Hermione laughed, took out her wand, pointed it at the book and used the summoning charm and the book flew out of James' hand and straight into Hermione's.

James groaned and Sirius just smirked and grabbed Hermion by the waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"SIRIUS BLACK YOU PUT ME DOWN RIGHT THIS SECOND OR I'LL HEX YOUR BOLLOX SO BAD YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO HAVE CHILDREN!" Hermione roared her fists punching Sirius in the back.

Sirius chuckled, "I don't doubt it for a second, love."

Sirius walked out of the library, Hermione over his shoulder still punching him on the back demanding he out her down at once, with James following behind him laughing. They made their way down to the pitch. Once there James went down to begin practice with the rest of the team while Sirius carried Hermione up to the stands where Remus and Peter were seated.

"Keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't escape." Sirius instructed them.

Remus laughed, "as if I could stop her if she wanted to escape."

Sirius chuckled, "Well at least try stop her, she needs to have fun."

"I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW SIRIUS ORION BLACK THAT I HAVE PLENTY OF FUN." Hermione shouted from over Sirius' shoulder. Sirius let out a bark of laughter before putting her down and running off to the pitch for practice.

Hermione let out a huff of exhasperation and folded her arms glaring at Sirius who was laughing at something James had said. He looked up from his conversation with James and sent a wink at her.

Hermione stayed annoyed for a few minutes until Sirius fell off his broom, which was about two feet off the ground, and let out a bark of laughter.

She was starting to enjoy watching the team practice, they were really quite good. The team captain, a sixth year, Cairo Johnson was almost as annoyingly Quidditch obsessed as Oliver Wood.

Hermione looked away from the pitch and over towards the the lake, where she saw a lonely boy with black hair and a Slytherin tie.

Hermione jumped up off her seat in the stands and ran down to the lake. Remus ran after her, thinking something was wrong.

"Hermione!" Remus called running after her. "Are you okay, what's wrong!?" She turned around to face him and quickly said "Look! It's Regulus, Sirius' brother!" Before running off again towards Regulus.

Remus paled, he knew all about Sirius' family and their beliefs. He also knew about the Diagon Alley incident, and Walburga Black already wanted her dead. What would she do if she found out she tried to 'make friends' with the son she's proud of.

Remus however, didn't know what Hermione knew, what Regulus would do in the future. Regulus Black was a hero. He made a mistake by joining the death eater but he realised his mistake and tried to fix it. He died for the light side, in hopes of destroying Voldemort.

Hermione just hoped she could help prevent his initiation into the death eaters so he would have less regrets and she was definitely going to prevent his death. No Regulus Black wasn't going to die this time.

Hermione reached the lake. She stood in front of Regulus, stuck out her hand and said in a friendly tone "Hello! I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger. You're Regulus Black, right? Sirius' brother?" Regulus sneered at her. "What do you want?"

Hermione gave him a warm smile before answering, "I hoped we could be friends."

Remus at that exact moment arrived at the lake, he was extremely confused. She heard Sirius talk about Regulus and his family and she met him and his mother at Diagon Alley, so what on earth is she trying to do?

"I don't make _friends_ with filthy _mudbloods_ " Regulus smirked.

"Don't call her that, you-" Remus started to be cut off by Hermione "I know you don't really believe that Regulus. You're a good person." She smiled.

Sirius who saw them when he flew slightly too high in order to get a good swing at a bludger saw Hermione, Remus and Regulus by the lake. He immediately flew over thinking Regulus was causing trouble, especially after seeing how angered Remus looked.

"What did you do." Sirius growled at Regulus.

Hermione gave him a stern look before answering, "Regulus didn't do anything we were just talking." Sirius gave her a skeptical look.

Remus frowned "Hermione he called you a.. a.. a.. you know what." Sirius knew exactly what Remus meant, what Regulus called Hermione. He was furious. His brother had no right to call her that. How _dare_ he. His face was as red as a Weasley's hair he was so angry.

Heemione who noticed this cut in before he could do anything. "I suppose I'll see you later Regulus, we should really go now though." Before anyone could say anything she turned around and walked towards the castle. Sirius and Remus followed her, thinking she was upset.

They followed her to the common room before asking her if she was okay. She asked then why she wouldn't be and they told he because he called her a mudblood.

"Why would that bother me? It's only a word. Besides, Regulus didn't mean it, he's not a bad person." Hermione asked.

"Hermione... It's not right. Regulus... he may be my brother but he's like the rest of my family. He shares their beliefs. He's dangerous 'Mione, my family is dangerous. You have to promise to stay away from them they could hurt you." Sirius said gently. Hermione scoffed.

"Regulus isn't like the rest of your family Sirius. He's a good person, just trust me on this please, he really is." Hermione said almost pleading at the last sentence.

" 'Mione... He's not please don't-" Sirius began but was cut off by Hermione, "Sirius just trust me on this, I once knew a boy like him. He was raised to believe all those stupid prejuidiced philosophies and rules, but he was a good person he was a kind person. He was a hero, he made bad choices but in the end he saved me and two of my friends." Hermione said thinking about Draco Malfoy with a sad smile.

Sirius saw this and decided to change the subject. "It's dinner now, are you coming?" Hermione nodded and followed Remus and Sirius out of the common room.

They were walking down the 3rd floor corridor when Hermione heard a hissing noise saying _'kill, kill, kill'._ Hermione ran to catch up to it, following it to the East Wing, Sirius and Remus running after her.

When she turned a corner she found a girl who looked like a second year, frozen solid like stone, petrified.

She was blonde with curly hair and blue eyes. Hermione recognised her from a vision she got in Diagon Alley. She had a hand in her hair as though she was fixing it and was looking out the window, although she was probobly looking at her reflection in the glass.

Sirius and Remus ran in a second after Hermione and they both paled. This didn't look very good.

"We have to go to Dumbledore." Remus stated, suddenly looking very awkward and sullen.

"Yah," Hermione agreed, "we do."

 **SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB**

Hermione, Remus and Sirius all reached the Great Hall when desert was served. Everyone looked up from their conversations when they came into the Hall. James called them over but they ignored him and walked straight up to Dumbledore.

If Dumbledore was surprised when they walked up to the staff table he didn't show it. However, the rest of the student body and staff did.

They told him how they found a petrified body in the third floor corridor in the East Wing of the castle. Dumbledore's and McGonagall's face, who was sitting beside him, drained of all colour and they left immediately to go retrieve the body.

 **SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB**

Later that night McGonagall entered the Gryffindor common room to retrieve Hermione, Sirius and Remus as Dumbleore wanted to speak with them.

Lily was sent up to the girls dormitories to fetch Hermione who was up there since informing Dumbledore.

After Hermione came down from the dormitiories her, Remus and Sirius made their way to Dumbledore's office following McGonagall in silence.

On their way they passed by several ghosts and students. Everyone around them was laughing and joking but they were too glum and worried to even notice.

"Liquorish wand" McGonagall said to the stone gargoyle who granted them access upon hearing the password. The four walked up the winding staircase until they reached the door to Dumbledore's office and McGonagall knocked on the door.

"Come in." Dumbledore's came voice spoke and the door opened. "Thank you Minerva, that will be all" Dumbledore said nodding his head at McGonagall.

McGonagall left but not before a protest. Dumbledore smiled kindly at the children in front of him and offered them a lemon drop. Hermione laughed, while Sirius and Remus just shared looks of confusion before declining.

Dumbledore undertook a grave look. "What did happened that you three ended up on the corridor?"

Hermiome frowned, she couldn't tell Dumbledore about the voice she heard because she didn't completely trust him. She didn't want to be a tool for him to use like Harry was even if his heart was in the right place. "We were walking to the Great Hall for dinner sir, when I heard a strange noise. We followed it until we ended up in the East Wing." Hermione explained, not completely telling the truth.

Dumbledore looked at her closely "hmm.. interesting." Hermione then felt a prickling feeling in her mind. He was using _Legitimence on a child!_ She built her walls and called up a fake image of her hearing a strange noise coming from the East Wing which seemed to satisfy Dumbledore enough that he stopped his questioning. He nodded at them and they took this as a dismisal. They left to go to the common room once again.

While walking back, Remus asked her why she really went to the East Wing, she hesitated a moment before deciding she could trust them. "I heard a strange voice saying ' _kill, kill, kill_ '." Sirius looked startled and Remus questioning. Remus raised an eyebrow at her, "A voice? And you didn't tell Dumbl-" he didn't get to finish his sentence because Hermione shushed him. She heard the hissing voice again chanting _'kill, kill, kill'_ over and over again like a mantra.

Hermione ran towards trouble, following the hissing voice she ran to follow it. Losing Sirius and Remus in the process. She followed it to a girls bathroom on the fifth floor corridor.

Inside was a 6th year Hufflepuff girl looking into the sink which was full of water. She was completely petrified although thankfully, thank Merlin for the sink full of water that she was probably using to wash her hands.

Just as her luck would have it, McGonagall was patrolling that night and found her in the bathroom with the petrified girl.

McGonagall stared at the girl, pale and sorrowful then snapped at Hermione, "What are you doing here?!"

Hermione quickly gave an explanation that she wasn't quite alright after finding the Gryffindor girl and then talking to Dumbledore so she took a walk to clear her head. While she was walking she heard a strange noise, the same strange noise she heard earlier before finding the Gryffindor girl. She also told McGonagall she came to investigate it, hoping to catch the culprit before they could hurt another person today.

McGonagall gave her a sad, grief filled look and nodded in understanding. She told Hermione to get back to the common room and that she would take the Hufflepuff girl to the hospital wing. Shockingly however, McGonagall then awarded Hermione twenty points to Gryffindor for outstanding bravery and courage despite the fact it was past curfew. Hermione smiled and thanked her before heading back to the common room.

Once back at the common room Hermione fell onto the couch, not even making it to the dormitory.

Sirius Black, who came down the boys staircase an hour later, planning on going out on a midnight stroll to the kitchens, saw Hermione lying on the couch asleep. He smiled, got the blanket that was tucked into the nearest chair and wrapped it around her keeping her warm before exiting the Portrait Hole.

The next morning Hermione woke up warm and cozy on the couch. She looked down at the blanket on her with no idea how it came to be there.

 **Author's note; I think I've decided what to do with Peter. It's pretty unforgivable that someone could potentially do that, to Lily, James, Sirius, Cedric, 12 Muggles and god knows who else, and live with themselves after it so I think he will take the same path in this fanfiction although Hermione may try change him.**

 **Review and favourite this story please!!**


	7. Chapter 7: Birthday Surprises

**Author's note: I know Hermione's birthday is really September 19th but I forgot to add it in and he last chapter was about two weeks after Halloween so for the sake of the story I'm going to say her birthday is November 19th.**

 **Also, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages. I've been really busy studying for my Christmas exams and I haven't had time to write. I have nine subjects to study for aswell as homework. But after I get my holidays I'll update more frequently.**

Hermione woke up Saturday morning refreshed. She was an early riser so she was up before any of the other lions. Most Gryffindors, with one or two exceptions like Hermione, wouldn't wake up if a stampede of elephants came running through the dormitiories.

She sat up on the bed and stretched before entering the bathroom to have a shower. Hermione had a shower most mornings since it was the only time she didn't have to argue or queue.

By the time Hermione got out of the shower it was 8:30 and by the time her hair was dried and she was dressed it was shortly after 9.

Hermione got her copy of _Rare and Common Magical Gifts You Don't Know About_ , which Florrish and Blotts sent her through mail order, and went down to the Common Room to read before the Gryffindors started waking up.

Hermione read for an hour and a half, not finding a single mention of an elementalist, when the first Gryffindor slumped down ths stairs in his tired state. Withing the next half an hour the rest of the Gryffindors slumped down. One or two every few minutes.

At eleven the Marauders, or would be Marauders, arrived down stairs rather loudly. "HAVE NO FEAR A STAR IS HERE." Sirius' voice boomed as he walked down the stairs. Hermione scoffed, "Oh and you think that's you?"

He winked at her, "Why of course it is, everyone in the house of Bla-" he never got to finish his sentence however because Hermione interrupted him laughing. "You cannot be serious."

"As a matter of fact I am, I was just getting to that part of the discussion if you'd let me finish." He replied cheekily.

Hermione snorted and threw her head back "Oh Sirius, you are not a star, you are named after a star yes but you are not a star. Just as I am named after the Queen of Sicily but as you can see, I am not a Queen." Hermione stopped realising she said too much and mentally slapped herself. He couldn't know about her name. Hermione the Queen of Sicily. She quickly continued before he had time to question her pause.

"In fact the star you are named after is resting in the constellation _Canis Major_. In Greek times it was often depicted that Canis Major was the gaurd dog of Orion, following it's master and standing on it's hind legs with Sirius in it's jaws and i highly doubt you like to think you follow your father around like that." Hermione finished, spewing out information like a textbook as usual which covered up her little mishap from mentioning a Shakespearian reference.

Sirius opened and closed his mouth a few times spluttering before deciding on not saying anything at all.

Hermione who only just seemed to he aware of the audience they had, which was the whole common room since _no one_ stood up to Sirius Black and outright mortified him. Hermione linked arms with James and Remus before leaving yo get breakfast in the Great Hall.

There was no Ravenclaws, half the Hufflepuffs, a quarter of Slytherins and all of Gryffindor house was eating breakfast in the Great Hall when Hermione strolled in with Remus and James, Sirius and Peter tailing behind them.

A flock of owls flew and dropped of their letters off. Hermione untied The Prophet from an owls leg before giving it two knuts and it flew off.

She flicked through it and there was nothing important in it. She caught sight of the date. _November 19th_. It's her birthday? How could she forget. Oh yes she was too busy reasearching elementalists and ways to defeat Moldywart to care. She internally laughed.

"Something wrong, Hermione?" James asked noticing her shocked face. Hermione laughed and mumbled something he didn't catch.

"Sorry 'Mione I couldn't hear you"

"It's my birthday today." Hermione mumbled but loud enough to be heard this time.

Sirius who was sitting across from Hermione dropped his toast and started grinning like a maniac, James shocked but was grinning much in the same manner as Sirius had done and Remus worried. _How did she forget her own birthday?_ He thought.

Remus was looking quite pale and ill that morning. It's a full moon tomorrow night and Hermione will be accomponing him in her tiger form. He will also be taking the Wolfsbane to let him keep his mind and help the pain of the transformation. With the wolfsbane he won't look like a big hairy ugly monster he will just look like a wolf. A regular wolf.

A look of realisation and comprehension appeared on Sirius' face and Remus couldn't help but think it looked oddly out of place. "But what about presents!? And a party!?" Sirius exclaimed jumping up from his seat and waving his hands on the air attracting a lot of _unwanted_ , at least for Hermione judging by her blushing crimsom face, attention.

"Sirius!" Hermione hissed. "Sit down before I turn you into a ferret, you're embarrassing me! Besides I don't want anything for my birthday its not a big deal I shouldn't have told ye."

Sirius, who sat down after Hermione told him to jumped up again and started shouting at the top of his lungs and waving his hands around in a flamboyant manner causing the whole hall to turn and stare. "Not a big deal! NOT A BIG DEAL! NOT A BIG DEAL SHE SAYS!?"

That's how Sirius ended up as a ferret at breakfast and McGonagall awarded Hermione fifty points for shutting him up and an excellent show of transfiguration and creativity. She then told her to keep up the good work.

 **SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB**

The rest of the day went by quick enough, Hermione spent the day with Remus and Peter by the lake while Sirius and James were doing Godric only knows what. Hermione found that she was starting to enjoy Peter's company. More than once shd wondered what caused this innocent little boy who idolized his friends to betray them and become a death eater. Fear? Jealousy? Hurt? Hermione wanted to do her best to stop it. If he turned to the death eaters this time then he was just a douché bag that really didn't want saving.

Hermiome had a brief encounter with Regulus. They both exchanged pleasantries before going their seperate ways. Or rather, Hermione exchanged pleasantries while he exchanged insults. Hermione didn't care what he said though, she knew he didn't mean it, she could change him, he's just another Draco Malfoy.

Around five o clock Hermione wanted to return to the common room but Remus and Peter refused to let her go. Instead they dragged her, they physically had to drag her down the hall kicking and screaming, to the library. Dumbledore passed them and chuckled with a twinkle in his eye, not saying anything nor interrupting their fun. Or rather, Remus' and Peter's fun.

Once at the library Hermione grumpily went over to the shelves searching for elementalists once again. She searched until 8 o clock and stopped when Madam Pince shooed them out, closing the library. Remus and Peter grabbed Hermione by her hands, taking a hand each, and ran all the way up to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Mimblewimble" Remus told the fat lady, she nodded her head and granted them access to the Common Room.

Remus walked in first, followed by Peter who was followed by Hermione. Hermione was suspicious, something was going on. There was no one in the common room which is odd at 8 on a Saturday night. She used her better hearing that comes with being a tiger animagus to listen for anything unusual or odd. She heard stiffled laughter and a slight sounds shuffling feet.

Hermione quick as a flash whipped out her wand and before Remus or Peter knew what had happened, everyone in the room was disarmed and Hermione was standing in the centre of the room with about 40 wands in her left hand and under her arm with her own wand out in her opposite hand ready to hex anyone at the drop of a pin.

The first person to show themseleves was Sirius who stepped out timidly from behind a chair in the corner looking bewildered. He was shortly followed by a few of Hermione's dorm mates, a few fourth, fifth and sixth year and James, all of which looked confused and slightly scared.

James meakly said "Surprise" and confetti, balloons and streamers dropped on top of everyone.

Hermione kept her wand up and asked "what's going on?"

"A surprise party for your birthday of course." Sirius replied as if it was obvious. Hermione's dropped all the wands in her left hand and under her left arm she lowered her wand arm and ran over to Sirius wrapping him in a tight hug.

Sirius didn't respond for a moment but quickly wrapped his arms around her tightly, hugging her back also. Sirius couldn't help but notice how nice her hugs felt. The warmth and friendliness she radiated was overpowering. He made a mental note to hug her more often.

All too soon she pulled away. "Thank you so much for all of this Sirius" Hermione thanked grinning. Sirius thought it was worth it just to see her smile like that.

Hermione then walked away to give James, Remus and Peter hugs and to thank them also. At that moment Sirius wanted to slap his best friends.

James took his wand from the pile in the centre of the floor, pointed it in the air and said a quick charm to play music.

Hermione was enjoying herself surprisingly. Everyone was dancing except the people snogging in corners or on the couches. So far Hermione had danxed with James, Peter, Remus, Fabian Prewett, Leo Jordan and Sam Bell.

Hermione was walking over to a table that had drinks and snacks on it to get a butterbeer when Sirius walked over, grinning at her. "There's no Butterbeer left but I was just about to head to the kitchens to get myself one do you want to come with?" Hermione nodded befire following Sirius out of the Portrait Hole.

Sirius couldn't help wondering as Hermione stepped out how she managed to disarm all 40 people at once. Most accomplished witches and wizards can't disarm anyone and it is impossible to disarm more than one, so how did she do it? She was obviously a powerful witch but disarming _forty_ people at once? She also did it non-verbally. Sirius of course knew she could do non-verbal after their first Defence lesson, but it still shocked him. She also knew people were hiding, but how? There were so mamy unanswered questions that Sirius wanted and needed answers to.

"What is it, come in out with it." Hermione demanded, turning to face Sirius, folding her arms.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked. Hermione laughed. "Well you have obviously wanted to say something for the last five minutes so come on out with it!"

Sirius sighed and looked at his feet. "I was just wondering how you managed to disarm 40 people at once earlier."

"Oh that" Hermione said before turning to walk towards the kitchens. Sirius ran to catch up with her, "oh that?" he asked.

"I modified the disarming spell to be able to disarm more than one person at a time. It is a great amount harder than disarming one person but it is very useful." Hermilne answered, not once looking at him.

"You modified it!?" Sirius exclaimed, "You seriously are the Brightest Witch if Our Age!" he continued in awe.

Hermione's expression turned sad, "I'm not. I couldn't even save my friends or family I am far from the Brightest Witch of Our Age." Hermione somberly said, thinking of Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, her parents, Luna, Neville and the rest of the Weasley's"

Sirius grabbed her wrirs and gave her a stern look. "You can't win every battle Hermione, you did everything you could. One witch can only do so much. You truly are an incredible witch 'Mione."

"I should have died!" She screeched.

"What good would that do!?" Sirius exclaimed, "We need you here 'Mione. I don't know how we managed without you, you are bloody brilliant."

Hermione wrapped him in a tight hug once again, with Sirius wrapping his arms around her waist like last time. Sirius enjoyed this hug as much as the last one, if not more.

They talked the rest of the way to the kitchens and into most of the night before strolling back to the Common Room at half four AM. When they got back everyone was in bed, both being extremely tired decided to follow everyone elses example and made their way to their respective dormitiories bidding each other good night.

That night however thoughts of Hermione flooded Sirius' thoughts, not enabling him to get much sleep.

 **Review and favourite this story please!!**


	8. Chapter 8 Secrets and Fears

**Authors note: I was thinking of having Umbridge teach in fourth or fifth year because people are starting to worry about an uprising. Whatever year (out of year four and five) that Umbridge doesn't teach I was planning on having the Triwizard Tournament and Hermione being entered. Thoughts??**

 **Hermione Lyra Malfoy: No Hermione will not be petrified by the Basilisk because she will need to kill it as she is the only one who knows how to get into the chamber and the only one that can.**

 **A** **lso, yes Hermione will have a somewhat unwilling meeting with Voldemort but not for another while.**

Hermione was just getting ready to leave the Common Room with Remus. Tonight was a full moon and she would be accompanying Remus in her tiger form.

Hermione saw Remus walking down the stairs. She linked her arm in his and they both walked down out of the Common Room.

"Are you gonna tell them? Ever?" Hermione asked Remus. He sighed, "I don't want them to judge me but if they figure it out then... it might be worse I dunno."

"I don't think they'll judge you, but if they do lets just say they will get some of my worst hexes." Hermione said quite seriously causing Remus to laugh.

"Yah i might tell them. I think I'll let it go until after Sirius' birthday. Since it's tomorrow I don't want to ruin it for him." Remus said thoughtfully and Hermione nodded.

They stopped talking when they reached the shrieking shack. They both entered through the hole, Hermione nearly getting whacked with a branch. They arrived with a few minutes to go so Hermione talked to Remus about anything to get his mind off of his up and coming transformation.

The full moon was now out. Hermione saw Remus begin to transform. His teeth began to change into canines he grew paws and fur and his size deteriorated. Before Hermione knew it a beautiful grey wolf with stunning blue eyes was in front of her. Hermione also transformed.

Remus led Hermione out of the shrieking shack and onto the grounds. They chased each other, each trying to get the others tail. Hermione tackled Remus to the ground and yanked his tail. Hermione looked up towards the Gryffindor tower to see James and Sirius gaping at them from the window in the boys dormitory. They staring at the pair in wonder, awe and confusion. It was unheard of for Tigers to be in Britain and Hogwarts at that? Also a Tiger and a Wolf, playing? The very idea was laughable.

Remus and Hermione played for the rest of the night but when they noticed James and Sirius wouldn't go away they knew they had to make them think they left before it was time to enter the shrieking shack again. They hid in the forbidden forest, although it never was really forbidden to Hermione, and played hide and seek.

When it was time to go back to the shrieking shack they ran across the grounds and into the tree. They were in there no longer than two minutes when Remus began to transform again.

Now a boy was standing in front of Hermione panting and grinning. Hermione too transformed into human form. They walked back to the castle laughing, joking and discussing the nights events all the way back.

Hermione took Remus to Madam Pomfrey as it was procedure. She kept him for an hour before discharging him telling him his transformations are getting better. "You have no idea." He mumbled causing Hermione to laugh.

Once back at the Common Room, Remus went to the boys dormitories to get some sleep before Sirius wakes him up and Hermione went to the girls dormitories, to get some pepper up potion.

Hermione went into her trunk and pulled out the pepper up potion she brewed a few days ago in preparation for today. She downed the whole bottle in one gulp. After she finished it she threw the empty bottle back into her trunk, grabbed the book that was on her bed and went down to the Common Room to read until the rest of Gryffindor tower woke.

 **SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB**

Hermione was in the Common Room reading, thoroughly enjoying the peace and quiet of the mornings. Today was Sirius' birthday so Hermione knew she had to enjoy the peace and quiet while she could. She thanked Merlin for pepper up potion, she knew today would be unbearable without it.

She got Sirius a muggle book called ' _1000 practical jokes to play on your friends_ ' and a broom care set. As if on cue, thumping could be heard coming from upstairs and the sound of pots clanging? Before Hermione knew it James and Sirius were marching down the stairs clanging cooking pots together, followed by a mortified Remus and an awed Peter.

"What are you doing?!" Hermione hissed, narrowing her eyes at James and Sirius. James grinned, "Waking everyone up of course!" Hermione looked from James to Sirius her eyes still narrowed. When she looked at Sirius she noticed his narrowed eyes also.

"Say it." He said continuing to glare. Hermione put on a look of confusion, Say what?" she asked

"You know" he replied his eyes now as small as slits.

"Oh alright. Happy birthday Sirius." Hermione said grinning. She got up out of her chair and went over to her bag. She took out the two neatly wrapped packages containing Sirius' presents. She handed it to him and he beamed when she also kissed him on the cheek.

He opened the first gift and beamed, "Guys look at what she got me!" he exclaimed. Hermione laughed and James looked as though it was his birthday he was beaming so much.

Sirius unwrapped the second gift revealing the Broom Care Kit and squeeled with joy. He caught Hermione around the waist and gave her a tight hug and then lifted her up and spun her around. He put her down and attacked her with kisses on her face. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" He exlaimed.

Hermione laughed and asked if they wanted to go to the Great Hall now for breakfast. They all agreed and they made their way there.

Once at the Great Hall Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table. James and Sirius glared at the Slytherins at the Slytherin table and Hermione hit James on the arm when he sat down beside her and reprimanded him. "Leave them alone! They only came to eat their breakfast not to put up with you!" James mumbled something incoherent.

Hermione picked up her usual, two slices of toast. She began to butter her toast carefully when she heard laughter. She looked up to see Remus shaking with laughter, she gave him a questioning look and he said in between breaths. "D..do you... al..always bu...but...butter your toast with such...pre...precision."

She raised an eyebrow and asked. "What do you mean?" Remus laughed and replied. "You were staring at your toast intently and buttering it very careful with such precision you'd swear you're trying to figure out an arthimancy problem."

Hermione glared at him "I do not." Remus just chuckled and replied "Yes, yes you do."

They didn't finish their conversation however because a shriek was heard from the Slytherin table. Hermione snapped her head up to see that Narcissa Black was the one who shrieked. Suddenly the whole Slytherin house was shrieking, screaming and running in different directions. Hermione turned her head to ask James what was going on to see him and Sirius high-fiving and laughing. She knew instantly who the culprits were.

Hermione was about to ask them what they did when she heard a very loud hissing noise. She turned towards the Slytherin table again to see at least 30 snakes slithering around. Hermione quick as a flash banished as many as she could. She saw one that had it's mouth open, fangs almost pearcing Regulus Black's skin and another doing the same to Narcissa Black.

Hermione knew she wouldn't have enough time to banish the two of them so she did the first thing she thought to do. Hermione stood up on the Slytherin table.

"Stop!" Hermione shrieked at the snakes, although it came out as more of a hiss. Every snake in the hall stopped and everyone's eyes were on Hermione, watching her intently and fearful. Once all the snakes stopped and were still Dumbledore banished them all.

Hermione stood down from the Slytherin table and made her way over to the Gryffindor table. She sat down and James, Sirius, Remus and Peter began to question her. "What did you do?" Remus asked.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

James, who was as pale as a ghost said quietly "We can talk about this back at the Common Room.

 **SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB**

Once in the Common Room they decided to go up to the third year boys dormitories since the Common Room was very crowded.

Hermione was sitting on Remus' bed in the middle of the room with James, Sirius, Remus and Peter standing around her with their arms folded, each one wearning a different expression. Peter looked terrified, Remus confused, James worried and Sirius annoyed.

"You didn't tell us you're a Paraseltongue!?" Sirius shouted. Hermione's face drained of all colour. How did she not know she spoke Paraseltongue. She knew she could but she never did speak it. "Shit."

"Shit!?! Were you planning on telling us!?!" Sirius said still shouting.

"Uh... No.. no i wasn't" Hermione said. Sirius looked like he wanted to say something else but luckily Remus cut in, putting a comforting arm around Hermione's shoulder he asked softly "Why didn't you want to tell us?" No one noticed but Remus and Hermione so close only made Sirius more enraged.

"Because I knew ye would think I'm a dark wizard or something." Hermione softly replied with her head down slightly ashamed.

"We would never think th-" Remus began but was cut off by James who tackled her in hug. "We love you 'Mione." He told her and Hermione felt for the first time that she could be at home in 1993.

 **SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB**

At dinner, Hermione sat across from James and next to Remus who was across from Sirius and beside Sirius was Peter. Peter, Sirius and James were in a deep discussion about dangerous animals. When Peter said he was afraid of tigers Hermione and Remus shared a secret look and both laughed.

Sirius and James looked at each other and frowned before Sirius finally broke the silence, "You know, we saw a tiger last night." Hermione nearly choked on her pumpkin juice and said, although it came out as more of a squeek. "What?"

Peter looked very pale at the news of a tiger on Hogwarts grounds but James proceeded to tell the story enthusiastically despite Peter's fear and Hermione's and Remus' discomfort. "Yah! It was massive! The weirdest thing though, It was playing with a wolf. K9's and Cats aren't meant to get along so it was weird right?"

"Uh...Um...Weird yah very weird." Remus said grimacing, but they weren't done yet.

"Yah and there isn't any tigers in Britain, well besides the ones in zoo's so how did it get into Britain and on Hogwarts grounds?" Sirius said looking confused.

"Yah... weird." Hermione said reluctantly. Sirius gave her a skeptical look and then turned to Remus. "What's wrong with you two ye're always the most inquisitive?" Sirius asked.

"Oh... just tired is all. I'm gonna go to the library now see ye later." Hermione said quickly getting up from her chair and running out of the great hall with Sirius shouting after her "YOU DIDN'T EAT YOUR DINNER."

Once she left Sirius was about to begin questioning Remus but Remus quickly got up and said, "Feeling sick. Something I ate. Madam Pomfrey. Bye." and he ran out of the hall also.

James turned to Sirius after he left "He didn't eat anything either?"

They both had a silent agreement to find out what's going on with Remus and Hermione.

 **SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB** He

Hermione and Remus were in the Common Room, both freaking out. Hermione was pacing back and forth in front of Remus with her hands pulling at her hair. "What are we going to do. Do we tell them about me? I know you planned on telling them tomorrow but now they're questioning too much what do we do. REMUS WHAT DO WE DO." Hermione shouted the last part after she saw Remus chuckling.

"We tell them about me, and if they continue to ask questions we can tell them about you." Remus said standing up to give Hermione a kiss on her temple.

Unfortunately for them Sirius walked into the Common Room at that exact moment, followed by James and Peter.

All three boys stopped and stared. Peter looked intrigued but James and Sirius looked angry.

"Oh so this is what this is. You two are what, together now? Were ye planning on telling us? At all?" Sirius bellowed hurt but covering it up with anger and his face as red as a tomato.

"What, no! Sirius it's not like that." Hermione pleaded, not quite sure why she cared so much as to what he thought, but Sirius was already pushing passed them running up to the boys dormitories.

James also looked quite angry. He walked up to Remus and punched him in the face. "JAMES!" Hermione shrieked, bending down to Remus who fell after James punched him. Remus was clutching his bleeding nose, howling in pain.

"You don't get to date my sister! Or even touch her! Don't even go near her! What about our code!" James roared before, also running up to the boys dormitories.

Peter gave them an apologetic look before following James and leaving Remus and Hermione alone once again.

"Episkey" Hermione said pointing her wand at Remus' nose, instantly healing it.

"Thanks" Remus grumbled in gratitude, sitting up while rubbing his still sore nose. "I think we need to tell them the truth," He said thoughtfully after a minute or too and then added "tonight." Hermione nodded her head sorrowfully.

 **SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB**

"What the hell was he thinking! My sister of all people to go after! He could have any female in the entire Hogwarts population and he chooses my sister!" James shouted pacing back and forth in front of Sirius and Peter who were each sitting on their beds. Sirius had his face in his hands and Peter looked awkward.

James however didn't seem to notice Peter's awkward expression or Sirius' obvious upset and continued his rant. "I am going to kill him. I am actually going to kill him. He is a dea-" James didn't get to finish his rant because a knock sounded at the door. Peter stood up and opened it. It was Hermione who looked royally pissed off and behind her was a timid looking Remus.

Hermione pushed passed Peter, nearly shoving him into a wall, and Remus slowly followed behind her with his head down. James looked enraged that Remus has the audacity to come up here _with Hermione no less._ "Get out" James snarled, eyes narrowed at Remus.

Sirius' head snapped up to see who James was speaking too. As soon as he saw Remus he was just as angry as James, if not angrier. It didn't help that Remus as standing so close to Hermione.

"We need to tell ye something." Remus timidly said looking at James and Sirius.

Sirius glared at him and snapped, "No don't we've already figured it out, you and Hermione. Ye are always-" he was cut off however by Hermione.

"Calvario" Hermione said with a lazy flick of her wand in Sirius' direction and Sirius' hair began to fall out. He let out a girl-ish scream and ran out of the room and into the bathroom. "WHAT DID YOU DO!? MY HAIR MY PRECIOUS PRECIOUS HAIR!? YOU MENTAL WOMAN!" Sirius bellowed from the bathroom. Hermione laughed at her handi-work.

Hermione then pointed her wand at James and said in a lazy tone "Alarte Ascendare" sending James flying into the air and landing on his back. She decided she wasn't finished with James after his performance earlier "Anteoculatia." she said and James grew a dashing pair of antlers to replace his hair. Hermione thought it was fitting since his future animagus was a stag.

James stood up and stared at Hemione in shock. Sirius came back into the room, wearning a hat and nearly died from laughter when he saw James. Hermione rolled her eyes, pointed her wand at Sirius again, "Avifors" and Sirius was now a blue flying bird.

"Can we do this tomorrow? I'm too tired to deal with those two baffoons tonight." Hermione said, turning to Remus. He nodded his head and she kissed him on the cheek and left the room to go to her own. Once Hermione left Sirius attacked Remus with his beak, leaving several cuts and marks behind.

 **SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB**

The next morning Hermione awoke early. She had her usual morning shower, dried her hair, got dressed and went down to the Common Room. She decided to take an early morning walk to clear her head.

She walked down to the Quidditch Pitch and heard muffled sounds. She cast a spell she invented that allows her to listen in on converstations.

"I told you, he won't give you the mark till your fifteen." Hermione heard a voice say that sounded an awful lot like Dolohov. "You can still give him the informaton of what's happening in Gryffindor though, just be discreet. Act like your normal scared self."

"Alright, I supoose he wouldn't care that mudblood Granger is now with Remus Lupin, she's a paraseltongue too." Hermione heard a voice ask. It sounded like Peter but she didn't want to believe it. She wanted to change him. He had a chance, right?

"It might interest him. He seems to have a keen interest or obsession with Granger. Is that all?" Dolohov asked thoughtfully.

"Yes for now. Same place, same time tomorrow, right?" Peter asked. Hermione ran as far away from the pitch as quick as she could. She changed into her tiger animagus to run faster across the grounds. Once at the castle door she changed back and ran all the way to Gryffindor tower. She ran up to the boys dormitories and tried to wake Remus. After two minutes of trying to wake him to no avail she cast the aguamenti charm, successfully sending a jet of water at his face and waking him up.

He jumped up out of bed "Wh-Wha-What?" he asked. Hermiome pointed at a sleeping James and Sirius and said "Wake them up. Now." Hermione was in too much of a panic and hurry to even be proud of the fact James still had his antlers or Sirius was still a bird.

Remus also had to cast aguamenti to wake up James and Sirius. James jumped up out of his bed, his antlers banging off the top bar on his bed as he did so, and Sirius began flapping around circling his bed. Hermione quickly vanished James' antlers and transfigured Sirius back into his human form. When their eyes landed on Hermione who was now sitting on Remus' bed, their eyes narrowed and they turned to glare and Remus.

Remus looked away from their penetrating stares and turned to look at Hermione who said sternly "Tell them now." He gave her a questioning look. "But shouldn't we wait for Peter?" He watched as her gaze turned cold and icy for a moment before she said "No." He decided not to question it now, he could ask her about it later but now was not the time.

He turned to face Sirius and James' expectant faces. He sighed "Me and Hermione-" he got cut off by Hermione "Hermione and I." He laughed before continuing "Hermione and I aren't together or anything, ye got it all wrong. In fact James, I think of her how you think of her." Sirius and James brightened and James asked "Really?"

Hermione laughed and nodded. Remus continued, his face becoming sullen. "But, I do have something to tell ye." James seemed to notice his discomfort and encouraged him "Go on mate." Remus took a deep breath in and continued "I'm a.. I'm a...a.." Hermione gave him an encouragung smile and he continued, whispering "werewolf."

"What?" James and Sirius asked at the same time. Silence fell upon the gang for a few minutes before Sirius broke it and smiled, "I'm glad you told us mate." James then smiled and added "Yah. I'm glad you told us."

Remus looked relieved but then his relief turned to apprehension. "So your not scared?" he asked. James and Sirius let out a loud obnoxious laugh and Sirius asked "Why would we be?"

"Because I'm dangerous." Remus replied which earned him a slap on the back of the head from Hermione. James gave him a serious look before replying "Remus you fold your socks." Hermione let out a very loud laugh. "Does he really?" Sirius nodded his head grinning.

"But I'm a monster, ye should be scared of me." Remus argued. Sirius put on a mock look of fear "Ahhhh, I'm shaking in fear. The big bad wolf is going to eat me!" He said dramtically, clutching his chest, causing James and Hermione to laugh.

"Ye're really not scared of me?" Remus asked again hopefully. James sighed and shook his head. "Again Remus, I repeat you fold your socks. Forgive me if I'm not trembling at the mere sight of you."

"Thank you for accepting me" Remus said and Hermione smiled in an 'I told you so way.'

Sirius turned to Hermione and gave her a skeptical look. "You don't seem all that surprised you know." Hermione snorted and Remus laughed. "She figured it out her first week and told me after the first full moon." Remus told them and smiled at Hermione who was blushing. James and Sirius laughed "Of course she did _Brightest Witch of Her Age_ and all, frankly I'd be dissapointed if she didn't." Sirius said proudly. James smiled and then frowned.

"Why isn't Peter here?" James asked. Remus nodded and then turned to Hermione. "Yah, why isnt he?" Hermione sighed and proceeded to tell them the whole story and by the end Sirius, James and Remus were all fuming. Remus, the most logical and inquisitive of the three boys asked Hermione what mark Peter was talking about, who they talking about and why the person they were talking about has an obsession with her.

Hermione knew he would ask this so she feigned ignorance, sighed and said "I'm just as cluelesss as you are."

 **SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB**

Hermione walked down to breakfast with James, Sirius and Remus. Hermione entered the hall after James and was followed by Sirius and Remus. Upon Hermione's arrival the usual chatter of the hall went deadly silent until whispers broke out.

Hermione couldn't make out what they were whispering and muttering about, nor did she care. She strode passed them all walking straight over to the Gryffindor table. She sat down and reached over the table to grab two slices of toast, placing it on her plate she proceeded to grab the butter and butter it.

"Mione?" James began, Hermione looked up at him expectantly and he continued. "Why do you always have toast? There's so mant amazing foods to try like pudding, sausages, rashers and you always have toast!" Sirius nodded in agreement, while Remus and Hermione laughed.

"Did you not tell them?" Remus asked still laughing. Hermione shook her head also still laughing, she shrugged "They never asked." Sirius and James looked at each other in confusion.

"Come on out with it!" Sirius impatiently said. Hermione took a bite of her toast before calmly replying, "I'm a vegetarian." and going back to eating her toast. Sirius and James' jaws droopped and they looked outraged. "But it's so delicious!" James exclaimed shoving a pudding in her face, Hermione's nose wrinkled in disgust.

"I'll stick to toast thanks." She said dryly.

Once breakfast was finshed along with James and Sirius' many failed attempts to get Hermione to eat meat, Hermione and Remus went to Arthimancy and James and Sirius to Divination.

After Arthimancy Hermione and Remus walked to DADA. Once inside they saw a frantic James and Sirius standing near the teachers desk. "Hermione! are you alright!" Sirius asked running towards Hermione. She arched an eyebrow at him and said slowly "Yes... why wouldn't I be?"

James leaned in closer and whispered "The rumours." She gave him a skeptical look and Remus asked "What rumours." Sirius was about to reply when Professor MacDoanld walked in and told everyone to take their seats. Everyone scuttled over to their seats and took out their wands. Once everyone was seated and ready Professor MacDonald started the lesson.

Pacing up and down the floor she asked "Who can tell me what a Boggart is?" she smiled when Heemione raised her hand, she nodded at Hermione to answer. Hermione put her hand down and as if reading from a text book "A Boggart is a shapeshifter that usually lurks in dark spaces. It has no definite form, taking the shape of that which is most feared by the person who encounters it. When not in the sight of a person, it is believed to look like a dark blob. Laughter is what finishes a boggart and the spell ridikulous can rid of a boggart."

"Excellent Miss Granger! Take 20 points for Gryffindor!" MacDonald exclaimed.

She walked over to a wardrobe standing in the corner of room and turned to the class once more "Now class, inside this wardrobe is a boggart. Each of your will face it today. I will demontrate how to do it in a moment. When I open this wardrobe the boggart will take the form of my greatest fear. I will imagine something funny happening to the boggart in my head and say the incantation ' _ridikulous_ '. Ready?" MacDonald didn't wait for a response however. She flicked her wand and opened the wardorbe.

A gigantic snake slithered out of the wardrobe, it made to bite her but she dodged it and shouted, _"ridikulous!"_ causing the snake pop and confetti flew out of it as though it were a piñata. Everyone in the room laughed and MacDonald vanished the Boggart back into the wardrobe, locking it. She clapped her hands together and entusiastically said "Who's next! Line up!"

The whole class hurried, pushing and shoving each other to get to the front of the line. James was first to face his boggart. He stepped up and MacDonald unlocked the wardrobe with a wave of her wand, giving an encouraging smile to James.

A clown stepped out and slowly made it's way to James, evily laughing. _"Ridikulous!"_ He shouted and ice appeared beneath the clowns feet causing it to fall on its back. It tried to get up but straight away fell again, the whole class laughing at the clowns failure.

Remus who was next stepped up to face his boggart. The clown began to shift until the full moon was shining bright in front of the class. Just like in Hermione's original time Remus shouted " _Ridikulous!_ " causing the Boggart to turn into a balloon that the air was being left out of. More and more people faced their boggart until it was Hermione's turn.

Hermione stepped up, ready to face her boggart, whatever it may be. The boggart began to shift anf turned into two forms a tall boy with freckles and ginger hair, and a messy black haired boy with green eyes and round glasses.

Hermione recognised them both immediately. Her brother in all but blood and the man she loved. She was so happy to see them she didn't even think about the fact it was a boggart, so happy to see her best friends again.

She ran at Harry and jumped into his arms wrapping him in a tight hug. A jet of green light came towards Harry and then another was sent at Ron. They both collapsed on the ground, their cold life-less bodies laying to rest. Hermione let out a blood curling scream, she looked up to face Voldemort - The Voldemort of her past.

More jets of green lights were seen and Fred, George, Ginny, Luna, Neville and the rest of the Weasley family was lying died beside Ron and Harry.

Hermione broke down sobbing falling to the floor, head in her hands. MacDonald was getting ready to intervene when another jet of green light appeared.

Hermione looked up. James, Sirius, Remus, Regulus, Lily, Severus were all dead ln the floor. Hermione screamed and hopped up off the floor standkng in what she referred to at warrior stance. She stared Boggart Voldemort straight in the eye, eyes alight with furry and anger, and shouted " _RIDIKULOUS_ " , wand raised at the Boggart's form. All the bodies turned into farm animals and Voldemort a skunk.

No one even managed a weak laugh at this, all to shocked at what they had just wittnessed. Sirius, James and Remus were scared for her. No one knew what that thing was it looked like a beast, a monster, what was it?

MacDonald dismissed class and Hermione was the first one out the door speeding away to get away from nosy and prying friends and classmates. She could hear Sirius calling her as she ran, she continued to run and hid in the Room of Requirement for the rest of the day. Not even coming out for dinner.

 **Authors note: Sorry this chapter took so long! It is longer than all the others but it took so long because I had exams all this week and I had to study for them.**

 **Review and favourite this story please!!**


	9. Chapter 9 Christmas with the Potters

**Author's note: I've decided that next year will be the Triwizard Tournament and the year after that will be Umbridge. The champions will be ancestors of familiar characters and a decendent of another familiar character that will be vital to the story later on. I'm going to do my best toget through third year quickly cause next year is more important.**

 **Also, I know Hermione wasn't a vegetarian in the movies or books but I wanted to make her vegetarian for this story cause I think that was a bit unrealistic how she talked of how she supported magical creatures rights while eating a muggle creature. Sorry if this decision offended or angered anyone!**

 **I updated the other chapters no real changes in any except the first. I made Hermione's confrontation with Voldemort a lot funnier. If ye have time will ye read it and tell me if it's better? Thanks! Enjoy this chapter x**

Sirius, James and Remus were down at breakfast each one stressing out. They hadn't seen Hermione since yesterday in defence. They waited in the common room all night and she never came back.

Sirius and James were worried sick although Remus kept insisting she was fine and just needed time to herself. They were all worried that she would find out about the rumours from a Slytherin hoping to taunt her. None of the trio were talking to each other and sat quietly, staring gloomily at their breakfast in the usual chatter of the hall. Then the whole hall went silent. Sirius kept his eyes fixed firmly on his plate and kept playing with his eggs, oblivious to the sudden change in mood of the hall. James and Remus however looked up.

Hermione was standing at the door to the Great Hall. She began to walk to the Gryffindor table. She took her seat beside James and began to put food on her plate. She ate her breakfast quickly, ignoring the three and once she was finished she got up quickly and rushed out of the hall. Sirius shared a look with James before nodding, and running off after her.

He caught up to her just on the seventh floor corridor outside the painting of Barmus The Barmy. Once beside her he grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder. She screamed and started thumping her fists against his back. When this only made him chuckle she shouted at him telling him she was going to hex his bollox off if he didn't let her down right now. He, never one for following commands, chuckled and ran down the corridor to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Aguamenti" Sirius said to the portrait of the fat lady. She in return, nodded, held out her arm and granted them access by opening the Portrait Hole.

Once inside Hermione and Sirius were ambushed by James and Remus. James wrapped her in a tight hug and kissed her on the cheek and Remus did the same. "You should sit down for what I'm about to tell you." James told Hermione. She nodded, slightly skeptical but obliged anyway sitting down on the arm chair near the fire.

Sirius sat down on the arm of the chair and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, Remus was standing up in front of her with his arms folded and James was kneeling in front of the chair while he was looking up at Hermione. They each wore the same worried expression.

"Hermione did you hear the rumours?" Remus asled gently. Hermione shook her head and laughed. "I tend not to listen to rumours and gossip." They all nodded and James said gravely "They think... they think you're the heir of Slytherin."

Hermione's eyes nearly popped out of her head and she jumped up off the arm chair, wearing a look on her face that would send even the bravest soldier crying. "They what!?" she screached.

James and Remus nodded. "How is that even possible! I'm muggle-born!? Why would they even think that!?"

"It's because you spoke paraseltongue in the hall yesterday. It sounded like you were egging the snakes on or something." Sirius croaked from the arm chair, very pale.

"I'M STILL A MUGGLE-BORN!?" She screamed.

"There's a few different theories to that." Remus began. "The first is that somewhere along the line there was a squib in your family decended from Slytherin. The second is your adopted and the third... the third is you lied about your blood." At the final reason Hermione let out a scream. She quickly turned a shade of red that would rival even a Weasley's hair.

"THAT IS THE BIGGEST PILE OF CRAP I HAVE EVER HEARD. WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD PRETEND TO BE MUGGLEBORN WITH ALL THE PREJUICE IN THE WIZARDING WORLD. AND IF I LIED EXPLAIN THIS." As Hermione screamed the last part and tugged at her shirt sleeve, pulling it up above her elbow, showing her mudblood scar. Remus and Sirius paled and James flinched.

Sirius reached out a tentative arm and brushed his fingers lightly along the scarring. "Who did this." His shakey voice spoke as if for the first time in months. Hermione shook her head. "Doesn't matter. The important thing is that it did and that it's over."

"Hermione..." Remus whispered. Hermione shook her head, "look we should be heading to Transfiguration now." grabbed her bag and walked out of the common room.

"You don't seem angry or upset by that scar what is wrong with you?!" Sirius rounded on James after Hermione left, looking for anyone to take his anger out on and James just having the misfortune of being there.

"I've already seen it." was his simple reply before leaving the common room also.

 **SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG**

The rest of the day passed by smoothly with no more incidents. After dinner Hermione was ambushed by Narcissa Malfoy- no Black, and Regulus Black. Hermione was in such a rush to leave the Great Hall unnoticed by Remus, Peter, James and Sirius that she was completely oblivious to the two in front of her. She had becomd sloppy since arriving in the safety of 1993.

"Listen Regulus, Narcissa. I'm sorry if you think I was egging the snakes on I wasn't I swear. I saw one go to bite each of you and I knew I wouldn't have enough time to banish them both so I did the first thing I thought to do and talked to them." Hermione told them honestly.

Narcissa looked taken aback by Hermione's honesty and held out her hand for Hermione to shake. "Well thank you. You're not so bad. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you so thank you again. If i was you I would savour this moment because this is the first and last time a Black has ever thanked anyone for anything." Narcissa began to smile as she said the last part.

Hermione smiled back at her and took her hand, shaking it. Hermione was _ecstatic_! Narcissa was on the side of the light in Hermione's time. Working as a double agent alongside Draco after Snape's death in the final battle. Hermione was just glad Narcissa won't have to go down that dark path again before turning to the light because Hermione was going to stop it if it was the last thing she did!

Regulus coughed from behind Narcissa and held out his hand for Hermione to shake. "I'm sorry Grang- Hermione for calling you that thing and being so rude. You're really not so bad, at least not as bad as other lions. Thank you for saving me and my favourite cousin over there." Hermione smiled and shook his hand. She would save Regulus Black too.

"We better get going, talk to you soon Hermione!" Narcissa said before walking off with Regulus who said his farewell's to Hermione too.

Once they were gone Hermione smiled. She just smiled. She smiled her first genuine smile in a long time.

 **SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB**

The weeks passed by quickly. Hagrid was decorating the castle. Hermione assisted him by hanging the ornaments on the tree after Sirius and James knocked them off.

Sirius, Remus, James and Peter played a good amount of pranks on the teachers and students. Hermione refused to have any part in them. It seemed no one was safe from their pranks. Well, with the exception of Hermiome and themselves.

Sirius, Remus, James and Hermione agreed to leave the Peter issue alone for now since he might have just been trying to get away from the Slytherin and there was probably a reasonable explanation for the conversation Hermione overheard. Although Hermione knew there more than likely was not a reasonable explanation, she didn't say anything about it.

Hermione was in a compartment with Remus, Sirius, James and Peter when Regulus and Narcissa Black entered. James and Sirius, always the impulsive and impatient ones started shouting at them to get out.

"Sorry cousin, wrong compartment." Nacissa said dryly, giving Hermione a look and leaving. Regulus nodded his head giving Hermione the same look before leaving. Hermione knew what their looks meant. She took her legs off Sirius and set the book she was reading down and got up following them out of the compartment mumbling about 'the toilet'.

Hermione looked around trying to find Narcissa and Regulus when she was dragged into a compartment and then the curtains were drawn. "What the hell Regulus!?" Hermione said, folding her arms.

"We wanted to talk to you" He replied.

"Well yes I understood that" Hermione said dryly then changed her demeanour. "What's up?"

"Our parents." Hermione turned around to notice Narcissa for the first time. She then asked "What about them?" Narcissa sighed.

"Hermione... you didn't tell anyone about what happened the other day did you?" Regulus asked. Hermione shook her head and Regulus and Narcissa both let out sighs of relief.

"Keep it that way. Don't tell anyone." Regulus said shortly. Hermione looked slightly offended and Narcissa who saw this quickly explained "It's only because the Black's would go after you for befriending three of us. Since you are what they deem a 'mudblood' they would kill you. This is for your safety." Hermione nodded.

"Thank you. Both of you. Write me over the holidays will ye?" Hermione said. Regulus beamed and Narcissa promised they would. They hugged and Hermione left the compartment. They decided it best if Narcissa and Regulus left five minutes after Hermione so as to raise less suspicion.

 **SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG**

Once back at the compartment Hermione found a bald Severus Snape standing outside looking quite angry. Hermione walked passed him into the compartment. She folded her arms and glared at Sirius and James. "What did ye do to Severus. I thought I told ye to leave Slytherins alone."

Sirius put on an innocent face "why Hermione dear whatever do you mean we didn't do anything and if we did we only would have used the spell you used on me a couple of weeks ago."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and turned to face Severus who was still standing at the door. "I am so so sorry about them they are just gits. I'll fix you now." Hermione then flicked her wand which reversed the spell, causing Severus' hair to grow within seconds as opposed to disappear in seconds.

"I didn't need your help." Severus snapped. Hermione smiled "I know you didn't but I gave it anyway." Severus grumbled something incoherent and left.

Hermione closed the compartment door and sat down beside the window and put her legs on Sirius' lap. Sirius smiled, Hermione however didn't notice this as she was rooting in her backpack to find her book.

When the trolley lady came around James, Sirius and Peter were playing a very intense gave of exploding snap while Hermione and Remus read. Hermione was leaning against the wall, with her back to the window and her feet still on Sirius' lap while Remus, James, Sirius and Peter sat normally. Hermione was ready ' _A Christmas Carol'_ by Charles Dickens and Remus was reading ' _The Tales of The Beedle and The Bard'_

"Anything from the trolley dears?" The trolley lady asked sweetly. James and Sirius eagerly told her what they wanted. James got up to give her the money and take the sweets while Sirius stayed sitting not wanting to disturb Hermione.

James, Sirius and Peter spent the rest of the time devouring the sweets and Remus the chocolate. Hermione couldn't help but think that some things never change when she saw Remus greedily eat the chocolate.

When they reached Kings Cross they hugged and went their separate ways. Remus and Peter left to go to their respective homes and Sirius, James and Hermione left for the Potters. Remus and Peter would also arrive at the Potters on New Year's Day and stay for the rest of the holidays.

 **SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG**

The day after Sirius, James and Hermione returned home Dorea insisted they decorate as a family.

Charlus went out and bought a beautiful tree that reached the high ceilings of the Potter living room.

Hermione and Dorea began to put the lights on the tree while James, Sirius and Charlus placed wreaths and garlands around the house. Once they finished that they all began to put the balls and tinsel on the tree. James and Sirius began to sing, 'God Rest Ye, Merry Hippogriffs', rather loudly.

Sirius wrapped tinsel around Hermione's head and placed a bow on her head after exclaiming that she's not "Christmas-y enough."

Once everything was decorated they all had an enjoyable family dinner.

 **SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG**

Hermione spent a lot of time in the Potter library in the following days reasearching about seers and elementalists. She knew what a seer is of course but she wanted more information about them and she needed to know what an elementalist is.

Hermione woke up on Christmas Day drenched in water. Sirius and James were standing over her, watching her expectantly each of them trying to conceal a bucket behind their backs. Hermione scowled and said "You're lucky I can't do magic outside of school."

"Come on 'Mi! It's Christmas! Presents!" James exclaimed jumping on Hermione's bed. Hermione pushed him off with her foot and he fell to the floor with a thud. Sirius tried a different approach and tried to pull Hermione up by the arm, whining that there was presents waiting for them downstairs.

Hermione knew they wouldn't leave her alone so she got up out of bed and put on her slippers. She left her room and walked downstairs to the dining room without a word to either of them.

Charlus looked up from reading the prophet when Hermione entered the room and he chuckled at the state she was in. Dorea looked towards Hermione too to see what her husband was chuckling at, let out a shriek and quickly began to fret over her. She dryed her with her wand and asked her did she "have an accident"

Hermione looked horrified at the thought and it only added to Charlus' amusement. He was by then laughing like a deranged lunatic. James and Sirius bounded down the stairs "Presents!!" They exclaimed.

They stood at the door to the dining room and Hermione pointed to them and told Dorea that was what happened and Dorea scolded both boys. Once she finished scolding she served breakfast.

Hermione had toast eggs and beans while James, Sirius, Charlus and Dorea has pudding, sausages and rashers also.

"Hermione dear are you sure you don't want some pudding or rashers or something?" Dorea fretted. Hermione chuckled and said "No that's alright, thank you though." Dorea looked like she wanted to say more on the subject when James cut in "Mum she's a vegetarian. Merlin knows why she'd want to be, but she is. We have already tried on numerous occasions to get her to eat meat but it doesn't work." He finished with an eye roll.

"Hermione dear that's wonderful! You are very empathetic for a young lady. I've always wanted to try it but I didn't know how to do so." Dorea beamed. James, Sirius and even Charlus looked horrified at the thought.

Hermione beamed and began to animatedly explain how she does it and how he substitutes her foods while Dorea listened attentively.

Once breakfast was finished Sirius and James ran into the living room to open their presents. Hermione, Dorea and Charlus followed but at a walking pace.

They all swapped presents. James was the first to open his. He received a set of books from Hermione, a quidditch jersey from Sirius and a broom care set from Dorea and Charlus. He beamed and thanked them all for the gifts.

Sirius was next to open his presents. The first present he opened was a book from Hermione, then he opened the next which was also from Hermione. He unwrapped the paper and beamed at his present. He held it up for everyone to see, it was hair care set. "I know this was meant as a joke but I will so use these!" He exclaimed.

He was overjoyed when he received a signed picture of a quidditch player on Puddlemore United from James. He received a set of quidditch robes from Dorea and Charlus.

Hermione was next to open her presents. The first she opened was from Dorea and Charlus, they gave her a beautiful charm bracelet. It had a lion charm on it. Hermione opened her next present which was from James and received a book charm and a book. She opened her last present from Sirius which was a sword charm and a book. They told her they each picked out their own charm for her. Charlus and Dorea picked the lion because she was a Gryffindor. James picked the book because of her extensive knowledge and love for books and Sirius picked the sword because she was a powerful warrior.

Hermione's eyes began to water from joy that they cared so much about her as to put all that thought into her gift. She thanked them all and gave each and everyone one of them a hug.

Four owls flew in once Hermione finished expressing her gratitude. Each owl dropped a package on Hermione's lap and two owls dropped something on Sirius' and James'.

Hermione unwrapped the first one which was a bag of sweets. Inside was chocolate frogs, sugar quills, Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans and other sweets. A note attached to the top said it was from Peter.

Hermione then unwrapped the second one to find a set of books. She looked at the note attached which said it was from Remus.

Hermione then unwrapped the third present and found a beautiful necklace. It had a red and gold chain, the red intwining with the gold, and at the end was a beautiful diamond heart. Hermione looked at the note wondering who would send such a beautiful gift and the note read;

 _"Dear Hermione,_

 _I ho_ _pe you like your gift. Don't give out to me over the expense, I'm loaded and if that doesn't ease your mind then consider it a thank you for saving my life. You know who this is from. Happy Christmas._

 _Love/From- R."_

Hermione smiled when she read the note. She knew it was definitely from Regulus. This is so sweet she would have to write to him later to thank him. She only hoped he liked her gift as much as she liked his. She set the note down by her side only to accidentally knock it off the couch whem she began to open her next gift.

She then opened the next gift. She gasped ad she unwrapped it, deciding she liked this gift as much as she liked the others. It was a beautiful first edition book of Hogwarts a History. it was a hardback with beautiful intricate golden patterns decorating the black leather cover. She quickly looked for a note, not to be dissappointed. She opened the first page of the book when a note with neat handwriting slipped out of it.

 _"Dear Hermione,_

 _I found this in my vault and just knew this was the perfect gift to give you. Don't worry about anyone else missing or wanting it because you will have much better use for it that I or my family ever would. Happy Christmas, I'll owl you soon!_

 _Love- N."_

Hermione beamed, Narcissa sent her this! Narcissa Black! This beautiful, touching, thoughtful gift was from Narcissa Black! Hermione would have to owl her to thank her later, Regulus too. She placed the note back inside the book.

Sirius, although Hermione thought he should be names curious, bounded over towards Hermione eager to see who else sent her gifts. Hermione quickly hid the book, but she completely forgot to hide the necklace amd note from Regulus.

Sirius' jaw dropped upon seeing the necklace. He picked it up to examine it and then he asked who it was from. Hermione ignored his question, content at staring ay her fingernails.

He saw Regulus' note on the floor and picked it up. He read every word closely becoming more and more confused by the second. Hermione felt like he was being oddly silent about the gift. Too silent. She looked up from her fingernails and paled upon seeing Sirius reading Regulus' letter.

What if he recognised the handwriting! Or put two and two together! ' _Thank you for saving my life." "Love/From- R."_ Hermione snatched the paper out of his hands. Before he could say anything else Hermione quickly went to the kitchen to start baking the cookies.

 **SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB**

For the rest of her holidays, Hermione avoided Sirius, and James because she had no doubt Sirius told him, like the plague.

Any time they tried to talk to her in her room or the library, she made up an excuse to leave. At breakfast, lunch and dinner they couldn't ask her about it with Dorea and Charlus beside them. Hermione was content to continue this way.

She wrote over and back to Regulus and Narcissa, quite enjoying their odd friendship. Sirius walked in on Hermione one day when Hermione was sending a letter to Narcissa. He came to begin his questioning again but once he saw her writing a letter he tried to grt a peek at the name written in blank ink on the front of the envelope. Hermione could have laughed at his feeble attempt, and covered up the name with her thumb while attatching it to an owls leg and sending it of.

She then quickly left claiming she nedded to finish her homework, as if Hermione Granger didn't finish it the day she got home from Hogwarts.

Remus and Peter arrived on New Years Day. Once they arrived Sirius finally caved in his questioning, he wouldn't do it in front of Remus and Peter. So, Hermione finally stopped avoiding him and James.

With only a week and a half before they return to Hogwarts, they made the most of the days of freedom they had left.

They had snowball fights, went sleiding and played board games. Hermione's highlight was the snowball fights. Peter was the referee and the teams were; James and Sirius, Remus and Hermione.

Hermione and Remus who were great strategists won against Sirius and James who were on the offensive. After the fight was over they went inside to the fire. Mrs. Potter made them all hot cocoa and served them all some of Hermione's delicious muggle-baked cookies.

Everyone absolutely adored them, making her promise to bake more often.

By the time the holidays were over Hermione was completely exhausted and couldn't wait to return to Hogwarts, her home.

 **Review and favourite this story please!!**


	10. Chapter 10 Visions

**Authors Note; I'm going to skip ahead a bit to May. Nothing interesting would have happened anyway, only them relaxing in the Common Room. I want third year done as soon as possible so I can get to writing the Voldemort interaction parts. I hope who I have planned to open the chamber is a shock to everyone. There was one clue in the story as to who it is and it will become clearer in this chapter as to who has the diary and is opening the chamber ;)**

 **Review and favourite this story please!!!!**

Two men were were chatting in low hushed tones, walking up a long pathway to a massive house. The house looked old, creepy and haunted. Both men wore black cloaks and masks, hiding their identities.

They continued up the path, making their way towards the haunted dark mansion, all the while speaking in hushed tones.

"What did your son say about the girl?" The taller of the two asked.

The chubbier and smaller of the two replied with ease. "She seems to be quite powerful. She used the petrifying spell on all four boys the other day. He also said she's hiding something, he's not sure what but she is." The taller man nodded.

"He also said she seems to have an intense dislike for him. He swears he didn't do anything to cause her dislike, but for some reason she does. He also mentioned that he spotted her defending Slytherins the other day and it is unheard of for a lion to defend a snake."

The men stopped short in front of the door to the eerie mansion. The taller of the men used the knocker and knocked on the door twice. The door opened as if by itself. Both men stepped inside and made their way to the dining room. They entered and took their seats on a long table.

At the table at least twenty men and women were seated. All wore black cloaks and masks, the identity of none being compromised. They sat in silence, nobody daring to speak, the group barely daring to breath.

They all stood up gracefully when a man with slit like red eyes and a receding hairline swept in with black robes billowing behind him. Once he sat down he gestured for everyone to do the same, they all obeyed the silent command. They took of the masks and took down the hoods from their cloaks once they were seated.

The man with the slit like eyes sat at the head of the table, much like a King would at meal times in the presence of company.

To his right a tall, beautiful woman with frizzy, long, thick, shining black hair, was seated. She had thin lips, dark, heavy-lidded eyes and a strong jaw. She was watching the slit eyed man attentively and longingly.

To his left sat a young man with shiny, thick, luscious platinum blonde hair, a pale pointed face and cold grey eyes.

The slit eyed man cleared his throat, although he needn't have because he already had the silence and attention of everyone present in the room.

"Pettigrew what's the news on the girl." The slit eyed man demanded in a cold harsh voice, pointing at the short man from before who was now sitting near the opposite end of the table, to the right.

The man named Pettigrew told the slit eyed man everything he told the tall man previous to the dining room. The slit eyed man didn't seem satisfied enough with these answers and gave Pettigrew a warning that he is to get more details for next time. Pettigrew looked relieved at the warning, normally the slit eyed man isn't so merciful.

The slit eyed man sighed and turned his head to face the right wall. He stayed like this for a moment before turning his head to face the blonde man sitting to his left and speaking. "Lucius how is it going at Hogwarts?"

The man named Lucius replied in a drawn voice. "There hasn't been an attack as of recent but there will be one soon. From what my sources tell me, everyone is living in fear. Fearing they will be next." The slit eyed man nodded and sighed, "If only I could bring Hermione to me instead of this. Killing her directly would raise too much questions so therefor, this is the only way." Everyone at the table nodded their agreement.

"We have a guest tonight." The slit eyed man spoke again, changing topic. Everyone watched the slit eyed man get up from his seat and use his wand to summon a woman. The woman was upside down with a bloodied and bruised face. "This is Mary MacDonald. A muggle-born auror and teacher of Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts."

There were murmurs of interest among the occupants of the table. The slit eyed man turned to the beautiful woman sitting to his right for the first time. "Do your worst to her Bella." He commanded her.

She beamed at the attention from the slit eyed man. "Yes of cours, my Lord." She raised her wand and shouted "CRUCIO." causing the woman to scream and writher in pain. The woman named Bella kept this up for another ten minutes before finally deciding to finish the job. "AVADA KEDAVRA." She shouted, wand pointed at the woman whimpering in pain. A jet of green light flew out from her wand hitting the woman straight in the chest.

Hermione woke up with a start, sweating and panting. She decided to go for a morning run to get her mind off that horrible nightmare, that felt too real, before classes start.

After her run Hermione took a quick shower. She got dressed and walked down to the common room. In the Common Room she met a distressed Lily Evans. She was extremely pale, pacing back and forth and muttering under her breath. To an outsider she looked like a raving lunatic.

"Lily? What's wrong?" Hermione said softly taking a step towards her. Lily jumped at the company she found herself in. She nodded and sat down on an arm chair. Hermione however, wasn't satisfied with her reassurance that she was okay. She sat down beside her and hugged her. Lily leaned into the hug and began to cry, while Hermione just sat there hugging her. She didn't need to know what got her so upset. If Lily wanted to tell her, she could and Hermione would listen.

Lily sat up and wiped away her tears, "I'm sorry, I'm being stupid. Do you want to go to breakfast now?."

Hermione frowned. "You're not being stupid, I'm sure you have a good reason although I won't pry." Lily smiled and stood up from the armchair she was seated in, Hermione did the same and together the two girls walked to the Great Hall.

Hermione was surprised Lily was even speaking to her. It seemed lately as though the whole school hated her. Hermione would walk down a corridor only to be followed by whispers and glares. The only people who didn't act like this was James, Sirius, Remus, Narcissa and Regulus. Everyone else believed that she was the heir of Slytherin. Which in Hermione's opinion was completely _ridiculous._

Thy reached the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Most people were there already, eating their breakfast. Most people not including the lazy- can't get up earlier than twelve on a day off-Gryffindors.

"Hermione, why does someone so nice and smart as you hang around with those prats?" Lily asked Hermione while she poured herself pumpkin juice.

Hermione laughed "James is my brother." Lily, who was sipping her pumpkin juice spat it out in surprise upon hearing this. "What!? But you're muggle-born!" Hermione nodded "James' family adopted me after my parents died."

Lily's look turned sorrowful "That was nice of them." Hermione nodded. "Yah, they're really nice people."

They each ate their breakfast, talking about all sorts of things. They even talked about quidditch for a bit, granted they only complained about how it seems to be the only thing that half the Hogwarts population ever talks about.

Hermione noticed James, Sirius, Remus and Peter never showed up to breakfast. Hermione was about to get worried, because Merlin forbid James and Sirius miss their morning pudding, when Severus walked over to their table.

"Hello." Hermione greeted. He nodded in response. "Will we walk to defence now?" Lily asked the pair, they both nodded and stood up. Together the three walked to the defence classroom. They waited outside while more and more students arrived. They waited twenty minutes before a distraught McGonagall showed up.

"I'm afraid Professor MacDonald isn't here today so I will be taking over the class for today." Everyone nodded and entered the classroom.

Hermione was confused. Where was MacDonald? Was she sick? Then Hermione remembered her dream. No it couldn't be, that's not... no. Hermione had to tell McGonagall or someone. Maybe Charlus? He is an auror. No, no she was overreacting, it was just a dream. It meant nothing. Hermione had never been more wrong in her life.

Twenty minutes into class Remus, James, Sirius and Peter all ran into the class sweating. Hermione let out a small giggle at their state and McGonagall changed into her cat form.

"Merlin I can't believe our luck! Twenty minutes late and she's not even here! Bloody hell!" Sirius said smirking. Hermione let out a small cough to get their attention. The four of them turned to look at her and she said "Why are you lot so late and... sweaty?" She wrinkled her nose in disgust. Lily who was sitting beside her copied this action.

"Merlin Hermione, there you are!" James exclaimed. McGonagall transformed back into her human form and walked up behind the boys. "I would also like to hear the answer to Miss Grangers question." That was all she needed to say for the four boys faces to drain of all colour.

Later that night, after dinner, Hermione went to McGonagalls office. To inform her of what she knew- what little she knew. She knew to do so she would have to reveal the 'seer' abilities, no matter how preposterous she thought them to be, but it didn't matter if she could save MacDonalds life.

McGonagall left the door open and Hermione was about to knock on the wall and wait when she heard muffled voices. She was going to go away and come back later when her curiosity got the better of her. Hermione was a Gryffindor and Gryffindors were nothing if not curious about things that more than likely didn't concern them.

She took out an extendable ear she keeps in her pocket, she was nothing if not organised for every situation, and put it in the door to listen to their conversation.

"Albus! What do we do! People don't just suddenly turn up dead!" McGonagall said. "She was so kind aswell. She shouldn't have had to endure the cruciatus curse for so long." She was sobbing now.

Dumbledore sighed. "I fear the worst is yet to come Minerva." McGonagall gasped. "The worst! But Albus, what could be worse than this! Than Mary MacDonald being brutally tortured and murdered!" Hermione then gasped aswell.

The dream was true. It must have been a vision of what was happening at the exact moment she got it and not a future vision. She would have to research seer abilities she supposed, but for now all she wanted to do was go and cry herself to sleep.

The next day, Hermione was in the library researching whatever she could get her hands on about seers and their abilities when Lily ran in distraught.

"Lily, what's wrong?"

"The dormitories, the third year girls dormitories have been trashed! I think someone was looking for something." She said.

Hermione ran, she ran all the way to the dormitories. Why would someone want something from the dormitories? It had to be a girl. Boys couldn't get up there. Although she wouldn't put it past James and Sirius to find a way...

She reached the Common Room and found James and Sirius smirking over something, she assumed it was them who trashed the girls dormitories and hexes them both, despite their claims that it wasn't them.

Within the next few weeks not much happened until a warm day in May. Ever since Hermione comforted Lily they had been best friends which completely baffled James and Sirius. As a result of this new friendship, Hermione also became friends with Severus Snape, much to Sirius' and James' dismay.

Hermione couldn't help but notice Lily was always distant and sad. She might smile but you could see the hurt and pain in her eyes. She had dark circles and bags under her eyes, as if she hasn't gotten a good nights sleep in weeks. Hermione would often find her crying, and although Lily never told Hermione the reason she was crying, Hermione would always comfort her.

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were all outside enjoying the warm weather. It seemed that all of Hogwarts was enjoying the warm weather. Well, almost everyone. Certainly not Hermione ' _exams are only in two weeks!'_ Granger.

Hermione was in the library studying. You'd think she would have loosened up a bit after being through a war and doing these exams already, but no, apparently not. Everyone thought she was completely mad since she knew it all already, but that didn't stop her from revising all day like a lunatic.

She tried to get the boys to study and so far only Peter and Remus have studied with her. James and Sirius were another story however. They were worse than Harry and Ron ever were.

Hermione also tried to get Lily to study with her, but she seemed too preoccupied lately. Hermione was surprised by Lily's studying habits and by habits she means her avoidance of it. Any time Sirius and Remus talked about Lily in the future, Hermione's past, they acted as though she was always studying much like Hermione.

Severus Snape also often joined Hermione to study. Hermione was beginning to like him and really value him as a good friend. His dry sense of humour often sent Hermione into fits of laughter.

Hermione didn't really get the chance to spend time with either Regulus or Narcissa but they would often meet up in a secluded corner of the library by the section of goblin war books that no one ever goes near.

Hermione though was in the library alone today. The only other person there was Madam Pince. Hermione had taken to carrying two mirrors around with her to look around corners in case the Basilisk comes near her. Even though she would hear it if it did, she could never be too sure. She carried the second one mirror around if anyone else needed it.

Hermione was studying potions when Severus ran frantically into the library. "Have you seen Lily, I haven't seen her all day." Hermione shook her head in response. "I'll help you look."

Hermione stood up, quickly putting her books back in her bag. Severus walked towards the library door and she followed. They decided to split up. Hermione would look in the upper floors of the castle while Severus looked in the lower floors and the castle grounds.

Hermione decided to start with Gryffindor Tower, since it was most likely she would be in there. She entered to the busy and loud Common Room, instead of the quiet and empty Common Room she expected.

It seemed all of Gryffindor Tower was here. She looked around for Lily but instead she bumped into Sirius, not quite who she was looking for but he could provide her with answers all the same.

"Sirius! Oh thank Merlin. Where's Lily? And why is the Common Room so busy?" Hermione said in one quick breath.

Sirius' expression was dark and gloomy. "There was another attack. McGonagall came out to the grounds and ushered everyone inside, ordering them to go to their Common Rooms."

"Oh no! Where is James, Peter and Remus."

"James and Peter are fine." Sirius replied

Hermione paled and asked, her voice coming out as a whisper, "And Remus?"

"He um... he went to the library to get you and he... he hasn't come back... yet."

Hermione paled and croaked "Yet?"

Sirius nodded "He's not muggle-born. He couldn't have been the one who got attacked. Plus the times don't add up McGonagall told us about the attack just before he left."

Hermione's gaze turned dark. "But if the monster was already out and about it might decide to attack another person. That person might be Remus! He is a half-blood and his um...furry little problem." Hermione retorted, whispering the last part.

Realisation dawned on Sirius and he paled, now scared for his friend.

A half an hour later McGonagall walked into the Common Room with a pale, distraught and confused Lily Evans. Hermione let out a small sigh of relief and ran over to embrace her friend. When she let her go McGonagall gave a small, sad smile and informed the Gryffindors that two attacks occurred today and that they are no longer allowed to leave the Common Room unless they were accompanied by a teacher. Then she gestured for James, Sirius, Peter and Hermione to follow her before she exited the Common Room.

She led them out the portrait hole and all the way to the hospital wing. She opened a curtain and gave them a sympathetic look. Hermione's breath caught in her throat. On the bed was Remus Lupin. Her best friend. Frozen solid, still as steel.

No one dared speak, it was too much. The strong Remus Lupin was petrified. The brave, wonderful and kind Remus Lupin was petrified and it was completely unfair.

Hermione made her decision then to find out exactly who it was before anymore harm could be done to anymore students. The only problem was Hermione had no idea where to start her search for the culprit.

Hermione spent the next few days being quiet and observant. She was always observant of course but not to this degree. James kept on pestering her asking what was wrong with her but each time she just waved him off.

Everyone seemed to avoid Hermione for the most part. Everyone whispering and muttering about what she did to her friend, about how she was a monster, about how she was nothing but an annoying little know-it-all

Hermione refused to let these comments and snide remarks bother her. These people knew nothing of what she had been through. Absolutely nothing. They don't know her, so they don't have the right to make her feel horrible.

It became a daily routine for Hermione to go for a morning run. Sirius woke up early one morning while Hermione was running on the Hogwarts grounds and looked out the window he wore a look of complete disbelief, shock and confusion. He couldn't help but think that Hermione Granger was just full of surprises and he didn't think he was ever going to be completely finished getting surprised.

She also began training in the Room of Requirement every day. She needed to be in her best shape for defence and this war. She trained in an aurors dream

room, or rather Alastar Moody's dream room. She room was equipped obstacles to overcome and get in her way aswell as moving dummies that could dodge and shoot, hexes and curses.

The time spent not training, eating, studying, sleeping and attending classes was extremely limited. Even if Hermione did have time for anything else, no one had time for her at the moment. Sirius and James were too busy brooding over Remus, Peter well- she didn't really want to spend time with Peter- she was still very wary of him, Lily was always avoiding everyone, Severus was always busy with- well she didn't actually know what he was doing half the time, and she couldn't be seen in public with Narcissa and Regulus.

So Hermione immersed herself in anything and everything. Right now she was in the Room of Requirement studying. She had recently taken to studying in here instead of the Hogwarts library since any book she needed would pop into thin air in front of her, all she needed to do was think about what she wanted. It was also a lot quieter here without couples snogging, books dropping and Madam Pince's constant shushing and glaring at anyone who walks. There was also extreme restrictions on the times the library was open due to the petrified people. The best part of the Room was that James and Sirius couldn't show up like they had taken to doing before Remus got petrified with the purpose of removing her from the library to have some 'fun'.

Hermione thought back to one particular time a couple of weeks ago, before Remus got petrified, when Hermione was in the library studying when James and Sirius entered each wearing cheeky grins. She ignored them and continued to study waiting for them to leave. That never happened however because they just stood over her making annoying coughing noises. She continued to ignore them until they started poking her and chanting "Hermione, Hermione, Hermione." over and over again like a mantra.

She glared at them and gritted her teeth biting out "What." They didn't seem to sense Hermione's anger however because they both just grinned and told her they were going to go outside for a while. Hermione just said "Okay, goodbye then." and gestured to the door before returning to her book.

Sirius and James chuckled and then James had the audacity to tell her she needed to have more fun! More fun! How dare he she has plenty of fun! She grinned a grin worthy of a Slytherin and shot a series of hexes at them both and said smugly "That right there boys, is my fun." They both just groaned in response, drawing the attention of Madam Pince. They obviously got kicked out of the library, which it seemed was James' and Sirius' plan all along.

Hermione thought back to this particular memory with a smile. At the time she was furious- no, she was beyond furious she was livid! Now though, she could see the humour in it. That was one of Hermione's flaws really, she always took school and anything to do with it way too seriously. She took a lot of things too seriously really. It often made her wonder how she got along so well with James, and sometimes Sirius.

She shook her head and put her head back down into a book she was reading when everything became blurry, slowly turning to white. When it was clear it began to fade again and Hermione was now looking at a corridor in Hogwarts. How did she get here? She wondered. She was only just in the Room of Requirement? That's odd.

She began to walk down the corridor till she reached a wall and heard the worried whispers of Professor McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout and Slughorn. She hid behind a wall although she wasn't sure why. She was facing a window and only then did she realise it was dark out. It looked about ten o clock. That's odd, she didn't think she was in the Room that long. She didn't even realise dinner had started, nevermind finished. James and Sirius were going to be so worried about her.

She listened to the Professors conversation, still pressed up against the wall, hiding. "Another student petrified today and now this! We must send the students home!" Hermione heard Slughorn exclaim. She then heard footsteps running down the hall. Hermione was about to hide from whoever it was. If a teacher caught her out this late especially now with all the restrictions she would be in so much trouble! She hid behind a suit of armour and knocked it over in her haste. It clanged loudly after falling to the ground but no one seemed to notice.

Dumbledore then turned the corner and ran right passed where Hermione was standing, out in the open. This confused Hermione even more. Did he not see her? Dumbledore could see everything. This is so confusing, what is happening to her? Is she invisible or something?

"Minerva, why did you call me from my office?" Dumbledore asked not in a mean, unkind tone but in a curious one. Hermione heard McGonagall sigh. There was a pause for a moment as if she was showing him something until she said "A student has been taken into the chamber by the monster! We must close the school now, it is too dangerous now, we can't even get into the chamber and save the pupil!"

Hermione gasped and Dumbledore sighed "I agree Minerva." He told her. "We must close the school. The children can get the express tomorrow back to London."

Hermione burst from her spot behind the wall and ran to the Professors. She didn't even look towards the blood writing on the wall, too focused on telling the Professors what she knew.

"Professors! It's a basilisk the monster is a basilisk! The chamber is in Myrtle's bathroom, the sink!" The Professors ignored her, not even sparing her a glance. "Professors this is important! Please!" Hermione said desperately now. Why wouldn't they pay attention to her, what is going on?

Flitwick broke the silence, looking at McGonagall he asked. "Who is the pupil, Minerva?" McGonagall sighed and opened her mouth to say something when Hermione was engulfed by the white light once again.

Her head was on something. She lifted it up panting. She was in the Room of Requirement again. She pulled a piece of paper from her head. It seemed to be from a book. She examined it, reading it over. It was slightly torn at the edges and it looked old. It was wet with her drool at parts. The most curious thing about the page however it that it was about basilisks. Written at the end of the page in black pen was the word 'pipes'. Upon further review Hermione realised it was the page she tore out of a book in her second year.

She wondered why she was in the Room of Requirement again, how did she get here? Was it some kind of a vision or something? When was this to occur. She had to prevent it. To do so she either had to find out who was opening the chamber, or go into the chamber herself. She really hoped she didn't have to do the latter.

 **I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I think the story is getting better as it goes on or at least I hope it is haha. Hope ye all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Review and favourite this story please!!!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Chamber Of Secrets

Hermione spent the next week waiting in anticipation for the day a student got taken to the Chamber. She paid attention to everyone's behaviour. It was like she had all the pieces to the puzzle but she just couldn't put it together. It was frustrating to say the least.

Hermione was in the hospital wing visiting Remus on a quiet Saturday. She talked to him knowing he could hear her. After all, she could hear people when she was petrified so she assumed it was the same for Remus.

She told him of what was happening at the school right now. How everyone was panicking and a curfew was placed. She told him of how she was worried they would close the school. And finally she told him her fears of someone being killed the basilisk. After realising she told him the monster she knew she would have to explain. So she explained what a basilisk was and how it was getting around.

"Miss Granger, what are you doing here?" Hermione heard the stern voice of her Head of House say.

"I'm visiting Remus, Professor."

"Okay well you should go now before-" the rest of her sentence was drowned out by Hermione's thought however because at that moment another petrified body was brought into the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was holding the head up and Slughorn the legs.

McGonagall guided Hermione back to the Gryffindor Common Room and she instructed everyone to stay inside and not leave the tower, no matter the excuse. Hermione didn't hear any of McGonagall's speech however because the future words of Horace Slughorn kept ringing in her mind. ' _Another student petrified today and now this!'_ It was tonight. The student would be taken tonight, and Hermione had the daunting and seemingly impossible task of stopping it.

Hermione never showed up to dinner that day. She walked around the castle trying to clear her head. She needed to find out who was opening the Chamber, and fast. If not, then well, Hermione would hate to think what would happen.

The teachers had escorted them to and from the Great Hall. Everyone was on edge over the Chamber. Even James and Sirius were twitchy.

After dinner Hermione was pacing in the Common Room. She needed to leave, and soon. Whoever had the diary was going to enter the Chamber. Tonight. She had to stop it. If she couldn't figure it out then she would have to enter it herself.

She decided that she wouldn't figure it out if she kept stressing so she decided to read Hogwarts a History for a few minutes to calm down. The only problem was she couldn't find it.

The portrait hole opened and closed, but Hermione didn't take any notice. She was too busy rooting in her bad trying to find her book. When she gave up and accepted it wasn't in her bag she came to the conclusion that Sirius or James must have taken it.

She stomped over to where Sirius, James and Peter were sitting, huddled in a corner whispering about something or other.

"Did ye take my book. Hogwarts a History. The one I bought in Diagon Alley before school starte-" Hermione started but then stopped. That's it! Her whole face lit up. "Diagon Alley! That's it! I have to go thanks guys!" She leaned over and kissed Sirius, who was the closest person to her, on the cheek before running out the Portrait Hole in a frenzy.

She ran out leaving a bewildered Sirius holding his cheek, a smiling Peter and an angered James. "HERMIONE! COME BACK! ITS DANGEROUS! 'MIONE!" James shouted, getting up and running to follow her. He ran after her but lost her. He didn't have a clue where she went.

Hermione ran all the way to Myrtles bathroom. She passed the corridor from her vision where just like last time, McGonagall and the other teachers were having a conversation about the student that has been taken to the chamber.

Hermione looked around. She didn't know who she was looking for until she saw Myrtle. "Myrtle!" She panted. Myrtle looked at her, tilted her head and snapped "What do you want. No one even wants to speak to poor Moaning Myrtle. Dead before she could even blink."

"Myrtle was anyone in here in the last few minutes." Hermione asked quickly, hoping to end her conversation with the unpleasant ghost as soon as possible.

"Well yes, I was in my cubicle thinking about that stupid Olive Hornby when someone came in crying. They said something odd and then they were gone. I didn't check to see who it was." Myrtle told her.

Hermione thanked Myrtle and went over to inspect the taps. They all looked the same at first glance but if you looked closer you would notice a small snake drawn on one of the taps.

"Open." Hermione said while imagining speaking with a snake. The taps slowly started to shift and change, leaving a slide in its place. Hermione closed her eyes and jumped not wanting to waste a second more.

She was falling for what felt like a decade when she landed. She landed on a pile of bones that brought shivers down her spine even thinking about the story behind them.

Harry and Ron had told Hermione countless stories about this Chamber and the things they found in here that Hermione was really dreading continuing on in her mission. But, at least she knew what to expect to encounter in the Chamber.

She ran and ran until she came to an intersection. The tunnel split into two separate directions. One way going right, and the other going left. Hermione didn't know which way to go, which way would bring her to where she wanted to be. It was a fifty-fifty chance. She could go the wrong way or the right way. She could become lost and trapped in the tunnels forever and no one would be non the wiser. She couldn't use intellect and logic to save the day this time, like she normally does. This time she would have to rely on the odds, and the odds were hardly ever in her favour. Luck was always Harry's thing. No. She would have to make them _her_ thing now.

She was cracking under pressure. She couldn't get a clear head to make a decision. She needed to go the right way. She needed to make a decision, but she needed time! Unfortunately, time wasn't a luxury that she could divulge in at the moment. She sighed and decided to leave it one hundred percent totally completely up to odds. She wouldn't even make the choice. She decided to use an old muggle rhyme ' _eanie meanie minie moe'_ to make her choice. She was leaving the fate of the school up to an old muggle rhyme. She found it odd how in times of crisis, such as now, she reverted back to her muggle ways. Now however, was not the time to dwell on it. She closed her eyes and let the fates decide. Chanting the rhyme quickly, stretching her right hand out and moving her finger left and right until the rhyme ended and she stopped at left.

She ran to the left hand side quickly, she could not afford to waste any more time. She was about to go into the left tunnel when she stopped. She had a really odd feeling in her stomach. An odd, heavy feeling. Like a stone has been dropped in her insides. She tried ignoring it but when she went to turn left and continue again it got worse. Almost like a pull towards the right. She changed direction and ran right instead. She ran and didn't stop until she reached the Chamber. It was massive. That was really the only way to describe it. It wasn't nice nor was it cozy. It was just big, cold and dark. Not dark as in lighting, although the lighting wasn't great either, no dark as in the air felt dark. Evil even. Hermione almost scoffed at the thought. How could _air_ feel dark and evil, that's just stupid. She decided that the only logical reason was because the diary was in close proximity. But she did know that something definitely wasn't right. She had to get out of here, and soon.

In the far corner of the Chamber she saw a figure. Walking slowly, it looked like a zombie it walked so slowly and lazily. Hermione ran over to it. The figure set something down on the ground and then slowly lied down beside it. Her hair fell out around her when she lied down. It surrounded her like a halo of red hair. Hermione got closer until she was in front of her. She looked _horrible._ Her clothes were all muddy and wet. Hermione wondered how they got that way. Her usually beautiful hair was matted and sticky. And finally, she had red blotches, probably from crying, on her usually flawless freckled skin.

This girl wasn't a girl Hermione knew. No. Hermione knew someone who also had red hair and freckles, but that girl was a warrior. That girl fought for freedom and equality. That girl would have grown up to be a war hero. This girl looked like she had been through hell and back and Hermione couldn't help but feel at least partially responsible. How didn't she notice her mental state earlier? It was practically staring her in the face all year. But Hermione didn't notice because she was treating it like a riddle that needed to be solved. It was because it was so obvious that she didn't see it. It wasn't until tonight that she remembered Lucius Malfoy was in Diagon Alley the day Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Peter and the Potters went. The day Hermione first met the girl with red hair and freckles, Lily Evans.

Hermione grabbed Lily's arm, hoisted her up and began to shake her. Lily didn't stir. She started pensively at Hermione. She was still in her trance. Her dazed and confused trance. Hermione shook her again but Lily didn't snap out of it. Hermione shook her harder now, she kept shaking her, it became more violent the longer she shook her. Hermione began to sob. Then she snapped out of it. She knew cryin. Wasn't going to help save Lily and, obviously, neither was the shaking. So, she decided to try a different tactic. She slapped her. Hard. Across the right cheek. It immediately went red. She knew she was going to bruise but Hermione couldn't bring herself to care because it had worked. Lily's eyes filled with emotions.

"Her-Her-Hermione?"

"Shhhh, I'm here Lil, I'm here." Hermione grabbed Lily's arm and brought her towards the diary, Hermione picked it up and pocketed it. "We need to get out of here, now, it feels evil here. We need to-"

Hermione never finished her sentence. She was cut off by a cold harsh laugh. A laugh that brought shivers to her spine thinking about how much grief and despair it held. A laugh that sounded so cold and evil, like it _caused_ so much grief and despair. A laugh so familiar, except so _un_ familiar. Hermione froze. She didn't move. She _couldn't_ move. She was frozen in fear. She nervously glanced at Lily and saw that she wasn't the only one. Lily had gone deathly pale. Even more so than she was when Hermione had found her.

Then the footsteps started. The footsteps were slow and echoed around the whole chamber, it was like the climax before the ending in a good book. The slow footsteps continued for another few seconds until a man, who looked to be in his late thirties came out from the big Slytherin monument on the wall of the chamber. He had slit like red eyes and a receading hairline but you could tell he was once a good looking man. He still was... to some extent with his defined jawline and cocky smirk. But no matter how good looking he was there was something odd about him. In his presence Hermione felt dark magic and power practically just ooze off him. Hermione realised who this man must be. But how is he here? How is this possible?

The man smirked and slowly walked towards them. The closer he got, the more Hermione and Lily backed away. "Hermione Granger, or is it Potter? Finally we have the chance to meet. I've heard so much about you." He drawled in only a way that a Slytherin could. Hermione held her head up and summoned every ounce of Gryffindor courage she possessed to speak. "And just what have you heard..." Hermione paused before deciding to add "Tom." The smirk off the man's face disappeared before he put it back in place. "Oh just of the extraordinary powers you possess, your duelling skills and of course your intelligence." He then set a cold hard gaze on her. "And just how is it you know that name?"

It was now Hermione's turn to smirk "I know many things, Tom." He glared at her for a minute before finally saying "Alright okay." There was silence for a moment until Hermione broke it. "Why are you here? And how did you know I would be here."

The man brightened almost instantly when she asked that. It seems he was dying to tell someone of his plan and 'brilliance'. "Well you see, you are a big threat to everything I have built. The new and better world I am creating-" He was cut off by Hermione. "The new world where you plan to kill any muggle-born, muggly, blood traitor and anyone who plans to cross you or doesn't agree with you views. If that's what you call better then you are even more of a sick egotistical maniac than I thought." He glared at her and she glared back. After a minute he coughed, looked away from her gaze and continued his story.

"Anyway, as I was saying before I was so _rudely_ interrupted-" As he said this he glared at Hermione again. "You threaten everything I work for. You and your views. You're bad as Dumbledore, worse than Dumbledore even because I bet you would do something about it. Something stupid I bet, like try to duel me. Or try and start a revolution." He paused now to laugh. It was very forced and fake, which made Hermione think it was only for her benefit. "So I knew you had to be stopped before you could start. I devised a plan to kill you. I gave one of my followers something to-"

"Yes I already knew that. You gave Lucius Malfoy a diary to give to some poor unsuspecting Hogwarts student so they would write in it and reopen the Chamber of secrets. Tell me something I don't know." Tom looked a little taken aback for a moment by Hermione's outburst. He then looked at her stangely and said "You-You knew? How?"

"You're not as discreet and as secretive as you may think."

"I see." There was a pause for a minute until Tom spoke again. "So yes the Chamber was opened. I was hoping that the Basilisk would kill you but instead it just petrified a load of useless idiots that got in the way. After talking with my informant in Gryffind-"

"After talking with Peter, go on."

Tom looked shocked, fully and completely shocked. "How did you know that girl." He barked.

Hermione smiled. "I didn't know for sure, but now I do seeing as you just told me."

He scowled, but then looked at her with... respect? Admiration? "Are you sure your not a Slytherin? You've got the cunning."

"More than you do." Hermione said. Lily squeezed her arm as if to tell her to shut up unless she wanted to get herself killed. Hermione didn't care anyway, there were far worse things than death but Tom didn't understand that so she would use that to her advantage. Of course she would rather leave the chamber with her life, but that was looking unlikely seeing as he decided to kill her before he entered the chamber.

He glared at Hermione whereas she just smiled at him, taunting him, challenging him. Hermione knew that if she played her cards right she could get herself and Lily out of this chamber. She knew him better than he realised, and one of his biggest weaknesses was he always underestimates his opponent. She just had to keep him talking for a bit longer.

"Peter anyway informed me of the best way to lure you here. And that was to send someone down to the chamber. He told me if I did that you would follow. The fact it was your mudblood friend was just a bonus. So, he stole the diary from the girls dorms and told it the plan."

Lily who was silent since the arrival of Tom, spoke up. "What is your name? Are you Tom Riddle."

"No you stupid mudblood. My name is Lord Voldemort." He said settling his cold, hard gaze on Lily. Hermione snorted and he turned to glare at her instead. "Think my name is funny do you?"

"No not really. The only thing I find funny is the fact you made up a fake name for yourself Riddle. You're not a Lord and your name doesn't terrify me either. You don't intimidate me nor do you scare me. I'm not scared by cowards."

"How DARE you! I AM THE HEIR OF SLYTHERIN. I AM LORD VOLDEMORT. TREMBLE AT THE SIGHT OF ME."

"Yah... right. But the thing I still don't understand is how you got into the castle undetected."

He adjusted his standing position. His posture was perfectly straight and his head was held up proudly now, as if getting into Hogwarts was a great achievement. "That was the easiest part of my plan. You see I arranged a meeting with Dumbledore under the pretence of me wishing to apply for the Defence Against The Dark Arts position again. The old fool didn't have a clue of my true intentions." He smiled a sickly sweet smile before adding. "I think that's enough talking now anyway. Time to die children."

He then turned towards the gigantic Slytherin monument and spoke in Paraseltongue. _"Speak to me Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four."_ Lily didn't understand what he was saying, but Hermione did. And to both their utmost horror. The monument started to come apart and a gigantic snake started to slither out.

"DON'T LOOK INTO IT'S EYES LILY!" Hermione shouted to Lily, while she covered her eyes.

 _"Kill them!"_ Tom hissed at the Basilisk.

"WE HAVE TO RUN LILY, NOW!" Hermione shouted before grabbing Lily's hand and took off in a sprint, the Basilisk slithering behind them.

They ran and ran until Hermione found a little alcove in the wall. They both got into it and Hermione started rooting in her pockets to find something. She found it after a moment. They could hear the Basilisks hissing getting closer and closer. Hermione pulled out two small mirrors she had recently taken to carrying with her everywhere, just in case. She handed one to Lily and whispered frantically while the Basilisks hissing kept getting closer and closer. "Don't look at the Basilisk in the eye unless you want to die. You can look at it in the eye through this but you will get petrified. Only do so if there is no other option! I have a theory that if the basilisk looked at it's own reflection in the eye it would become petrified itself... so no better time to try but now." Then Hermione jumped out from the tiny alcove and with her back to the way she came she held up the mirror so the Basilisk would see itself. Following Hermione's lead, Lily did the same. The hissing was getting closer and then the hissing turned scream-like until it ceased. Hermione turned the mirror to the ground so it would face the tail of the beast and then she looked into the mirror. It was completely turned to stone. "It's safe now Lily, but still don't look into it's eyes just as a precaution." Hermione said, turning around.

Lily let out a sigh of relief and turned around. "Is it just me or does the Basilisk kind of remind you of Medusa too?" Lily asked looking at the gigantic, petrified snake in front of her. Hermione giggled and nodded her head.

The two Gryffindor's took off in a run to the exit. The only problem however was they had to go into the main Chamber, where Riddle was currently residing to leave. They ran as quickly as they could. They reached the Chamber and Riddle was stood facing the Slytherin monument. They ran quicker, thinking they were in the clear. However, what they didn't account for was the echo of their footsteps which drew Riddle from his thoughts. He turned around and faced the girls. He screamed in outrage, his whole face turning red. "How did ye escape the Basilisk! Salazar Slytherin's monster!"

Hermione winced, but turned around to face him. "It was quite easy actually Riddle. Nothing is indestructible, everything has it's weakness."

He screamed. Hermione felt Lily let go off her. She assumed she left the Chamber. Hermione thanked Merlin for that. At least she would be safe. She didn't see where she actually went though, because she was too focused on Riddle and Riddle on Hermione.

He drew his wand at the same time as Hermione. "You stupid mudblood. I will kill you!" Hermione laughed. It wasn't her usual laugh. It sounded far too fake and cold to be "Do it so Riddle."

"AVADA K-" He didn't get to finish the death spell. He fell to the ground, clutching his lower region in agony, with Lily standing behind him smirking proudly. 'Brilliant' Hermione thought smiling. "Come on Lily! Before he gets up" Lily ran towards Hermione just as Riddle was beginning to get up. Hermione and Lily sprinted out of the Chamber, but not before riddle sent a spell at Hermione. Destroying her wand. "Crap. Just bloody great." Hermione said. Just when Hermione thought things couldn't get worse Riddle was soon following them. "Merlin help us." Hermione whispered when Riddle got closer. Then something extraordinary happened. A great white light appeared out of nowhere, knocking Riddle down for a minute. Out of the great white light appeared a wand. Hermione quickly grabbed it without even thinking. The bright white light got brighter and brighter after Hermione took the wand until it stopped and green sparks started to shoot out. Hermione suddenly felt like everything was right? Like she was... complete? She felt unstoppable.

She fired a simple expelliarmus at Riddle with the wand, which not only disarmed him but knocked him off his feet. Flipping him in the air landing him on his back. Hermione heard a few bones crack, which sounded quite painful. Lily grabbed Hermione by the arm and pulled her along quicker. They eventually reached the exit, but they had no idea how to get out. Harry last time got out using Fawkes. But Hermione doesn't have Fawkes. Wait maybe there's brooms or something down here? Slytherin and Riddle both came down here often enough so surely there's a proper way out. "Accio broom" Hermione said holding out her wand. Nothing happened. Nothing even stirred. Lily was looking at something oddly. It looked like a string of sorts or something. Lily pulled it and bars appeared on the slide. They both started to climb, leaving this dreadful place behind them.

They emerged in the girls bathroom to Myrtle weeping. Both girls ignored her. They both had to get as far away from the Chamber as possible. They also had to speak with Dumbledore or McGonagall straight away. They both ran out of the bathroom and towards Dumbledore's office. They met the Gargoyle statue that guards his office. Hermione and Lily both looked at each other, neither having a clue what the password was. Hermione started to shout out random sweets, muggle and wizard. "Sherbet Lemon! Chocolate Frog! Malteaser! Sugar Quills! Dairy Milk! Liquirish Wand! Haribo!" The Gargoyle spread apart revealing a spiral staircase. It seemed Haribo was the password so. Hermione and Lily ran up the spiral staircase until they reached the door to Dumbledore's office. Lily knocked tentatively, but Hermione didn't even wait for a reply she just opened the door. Now wasn't the time for manners. Hermione stood in the doorway and Lily stood behind her. Hermione was met on the other side of the door by the headmaster and the heads of houses. Each and everyone wore the same shocked expression.

"Miss Granger? How are you here? James and Sirius said you were gone. We were worried sick my dear." Dumbledore said. Hermione bowed her head in shame. "I'm sorry Professor's." Dumbledore smiled with a twinkle in his eye. "But that still doesn't answer the question of you being here at this late hour especially with the monster on the loose."

Hermione looked up at her teachers and headmaster now "The monster is gone." There was silence in the room. Dumbledore cleared his throat "Come in Miss Granger and explain what you mean by 'gone'." Hermione stepped into the office and everyone gasped once she did, having finally noticed Lily. "Miss Evans!" McGonagall said quite flustered. "How- but the- chamber- monster-how?"

"I think you better come in too Miss Evans so Miss Granger and yourself can explain everything." Dumbledore said to Lily. She walked into the room tentatively and stood beside Hermione. "Can ye come back later?" Dumbledore said to the Heads. They all shook their heads. Slughorn, Sprout and Flitwick were the first to leave and McGonagall was about to too until Hermione spoke up. "Sir, can Professor McGonagall stay?" McGonagall and Dumbledore were both taken aback by Hermione's request, but there was no way in hell that she was going to let herself and Lily be manipulated like chess pieces by the old man sitting in front of them and Hermione trusted McGonagall with her life. It's not that Hermione didn't like Dumbledore, it's just that he has a tendency to control and manipulate things and people so things will work his way. He's not evil, but he's also not a saint.

"Yes I think that will be alright, that is, if it's alright with you Minerva?" Dumbledore said in thought. McGonagall shook her head and closed the door. Dumbledore then conjured up three seats in front of his desk for Lily, Hermione and McGonagall to sit. Dumbledore then asked if they wanted a refreshment. Hermione would normally turn down the offer but after the day she had, she wanted nothing more than a nice cup of tea. Lily just asked for water and McGonagall tea also. After they were sitting comfortably and had their drinks the questions began.

"Where did you go to earlier Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked, directing his first question at Hermione. "The Chamber of Secrets." McGonagall looked surprised, but it seemed Dumbledore had expected this answer. "Why did you go?" he asked curiously. Hermione paused and looked at Lily, she nodded her head and Hermione turned back to face Dumbledore. "To save Lily." she whispered. He nodded his head in understanding. "You knew where the chamber was?" Hermione nodded. "And you knew what the monster would be?" She nodded again. "Do you know who the heir is?" Hermione nodded again. "Yes sir, I do. You had a meeting with him today, it was Tom, Tom Riddle." Silence fell in the room. This wasn't news to Hermione or Lily, but it was certainly news to McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"Tell us what happened in the Chamber girls." McGonagall said in an affectionate, comforting sort of way. And so, Lily and Hermione told them their epic tale of what happened in the Chamber of Secrets.

When they finished it felt as though everyone was one year older. There was absolute silence in the room for a few minutes while everyone took in what happened. Hermione broke the silence. "Sir, do you know how the wand appeared? Or where the light came from" Hermione asked, referring to the wand in her hand that appeared out of a great white light.

"Ah, I believe I do know what happened." Dumbledore said. "You see, Merlin kept a detailed diary of his life, different events and even his dreams. Before he died he gave the diary to Floruit Circa, the first Headmaster of Hogwarts. Every Headmaster or Headmistress at Hogwarts since then has inherited his diary. None, until myself however, were able to unlock it and read it. Do you know when I unlocked it Hermione?"

She shook her head. "When you arrived the diary unlocked. I thought it was just a coincidence but now, now I see that it is not. You see, what a lot of people tend to forget about Merlin is that, he was a Slytherin. He studied under Salazar himself. He was his best and brightest. They were quite close. Slytherin trusted him more than anyone. In the diary I read that Slytherin showed him the Chamber after he built it, however he didn't tell Merlin the reason he built the Chamber. Nor, did he tell him about the monster." Dumbledore stopped and looked at everyone in the room for confirmation that he should continue. Everyone nodded.

"Merlin was a man of many talents. He was the most talented wizard of his generation. He was a Paraseltongue and a seer. However, nobody but himself knew of these talents. Not even Slytherin, who was his mentor and friend, knew of these abilities. Merlin wasn't just your mediocre seer either. No. There are two types of seers. Prophesy seers and Vision seers. Prophesy seers make up ninety-nine percent of seers. Whereas the other one percent are Vision seers. There hasn't been a Vision seer in about six hundred years. Vision seers get a Vision of the future and they remember it. Whereas a Prophesy seer only tells a prophesy, one possible outcome of many, and they don't remember doing so. Merlin was a Vision seer. He got a vision of the Chamber being opened, a vision of the horrors that would occur. He visioned exactly what you described happened tonight, except this time without his interference you both died. Things became worse and worse after that. That's why before he died he left his wand in the chamber and concealed it only appearing when the words "Merlin help us" were spoken. He expected the outcome would be that the light and wand would cause enough distraction for you two to get away from it, whilst weakening Riddle in the process since only people pure of heart could be in its presence. He didn't expect, even in his wildest dreams, that you would actually be able to hold and use the wand."

"Why not sir?" Hermione asked.

"Because... only Merlin's heir could use it. One with the purest heart and immense power. A _saviour._ "

"Why do I get the feeling being a saviour isn't a good thing."

"Because it's not." McGonagall croaked, using her voice for the first time in a while. "Saviours have tendency to die young."

Hermione paled. "What? Not all though... right?"

McGonagall managed a weak smile "No dear. Not all."

Hermione and Lily awoke the next day in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey kept them overnight in case anything was wrong, Lily had to stay another day since she was possessed and Madam Pomfrey wanted to check her head, she left Hermione leave since she was as right as rain. Hermione walked back to the Gryffindor tower at nine in the morning, but not before she said hello to Remus and freshened his flowers. She entered an almost empty Common Room. There were two boys over on the couch with their heads in their hands. Hermione didn't really take much notice of them and began to walk up to the girls dormitories, hoping to get a shower before the others woke up. When she stepped on one of the steps it creaked loudly causing the two boys on the couch to stir and look up at her with big shocked eyes. "Mione, is that you?" one asked in a squeaky voice. Hermione whipped her head around to see who was talking to her and saw Sirius and James, except they looked much too upset and worried to be her Sirius and James.

The both tackled her in a hug. "Where have you been! We've been worried sick! We thought you died!" James said. Hermione smiled up at her brother and replied "The Chamber Of Secrets" Sirius let out a meek little laugh and said "No really." Hermione raised an eyebrow and said "Yes really, even ask Lily." James tensed. "Lily? She's... okay?" Hermione nodded. "She's in the hospital wing, but she'll be alright. James broke out in a grin and sprinted out the Portrait Hole.

"Why were you in the Chamber Of Secrets? How did you know where it was? And where were you all of last night." Sirius asked Hermione slightly sceptical.

"I was there to save Lily. Afterwards we both went to see Dumbledore then the hospital wing. Can the how I knew where it was wait for another day? It's kind of a long story."

Sirius smirked and said "You brilliant witch!" He then wrapped her in a tight hug.

A week later the mandrakes were ready, and everyone who was petrified wasn't anymore. Everyone was preparing to go home on the Hogwarts express. Hermione sat with James, Sirius, Peter and Remus. Lily and Hermione still hadn't told the boys about Peter. As much as Lily hated them she knew it would break their hearts and neither Hermione, nor Lily could do that. They decided they would talk to him when school starts again and to give him a second chance. After a while Hermione grew tired of listening to James and Sirius rant about Slytherin winning the Quidditch Cup so she left the compartment to go join Lily and Severus instead. She probably wouldn't see either of them all summer so she decided to make the most of their company now. Lily had made it her personal business after the Chamber incident to personally apologise to every victim of it. None held it against her but Lily was still followed by glares most places. Hermione knew they would forget it by next school year. Everyone forgot about it by then for Ginny. Before Hermione knew it she was at Kings Cross ready to go home with the Potters. Hopefully next year wouldn't be as eventful and she could have a normal school year once in her life. Hermione however knew that the chances of that were slim. She was just as bad as Harry, trouble seemed to follow her around like a dog would its master.


	12. Chapter 12 Summer Holdiays

**Authors Note; Hi, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had a bit of writers block and I've also been super busy but I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks xxx**

 **Don't forget to favourite this story and leave a review!!**

"Please take the blame! I'll pay you! I'll set you up with Remus or Sirius whichever one you want please help me!"

Hermione closed her book, sat up on her bed and sighed looking at her troublesome brother. "What is it you want me to take the blame for exactly? And Remus and Sirius? That was the best you could do? I mean Remus is alright but Sir-"

"I'll have you know Sirius is a dashing lad. Anyway I need you to take the blame! I set fire-"

Hermione opened her book again and lied back down. "Nope, not happening."

"To Mum's favourite placemats and tea towels."

"And why would you do that exactly?"

"I was trying to prepare fireworks to go off for when Sirius arrived later... but it went horribly wrong."

"He is going to be utterly heartbroken when he finds out you set fire to something without him." Hermione smiled, clutching her chest mockingly.

"JAMES FLEAMONT POTTER YOU GET DOWN HERE RIGHT THIS SECOND!"

James looked over at Hermione pleadingly but she didn't even notice him she was too busy gasping and clutching her sides. "Your middle name is Fleamont! This is just priceless!" James just set a glare on her at the exact moment Dorea appeared in the doorway. "JAMES POTTER WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY TEA TOWELS!"

He set his best innocent look on her and asked "What do you mean, mum."

She scowled at her son. "You know exactly what I mean James Potter! Don't try and pull that innocent act on-"

"JAMES, HERMIONE, DOREA. SIRIUS IS HERE!"

Dorea's face instantly morphed from a scowl to a smile. "He's here early! Oh, I missed that boy!" she left the room immediately, running down the stairs, with James and Hermione soon following. Hermione sprinted down the stairs so fast, overtaking even Dorea.

They all arrived in the Dining Room greeted by a beaming Sirius and a delighted Charlus. Hermione, who made it down the stairs first, was pushed aside by Dorea. Dorea wrapped him in a bone crushing hug before releasing him and smothering him in kisses. "Oh, I need to go get my camera, I'll be back in a second." With that Dorea sprinted out of the room.

Hermione then ran over to him, wrapped him in a hug, gave him a kiss on the cheek before grabbing him by the shoulders and holding him at arms length. "Sirius! James' middle name is _Fleamont._ " A complete look of shock and disbelief washed over Sirius' face before it changed to a look of absolute delight. James on the other hand had never looked more irritated.

"Oh Merlin 'Mione. I love you. Th-Thank y-you so- so much." Sirius said in between laughter. "Fleamont! Bloody Fleamont, oh this is hilarious." Hermione and Charlus started chuckling while James was slowly going red.

"HERMIONE! SIRIUS!" James exclaimed, looking much like a small child not getting their way. He looked like he was about to say more but, lucky for them, Dorea walked back in. "Okay! James go stand over by Sirius and Hermione. Don't forget to smile!"

James begrudgingly walked towards Hermione and Sirius, mumbling rude things about what his mother should do with the camera instead. Sirius slung his arm lazily over Hermione's shoulder and James tried to stand behind them, only to be told by his mother to stand on Hermione's other side. He stood stiffly to Hermione's right now with a noticeable distance between them. Charlus couldn't hold his laughter anymore and filled the room with it.

"Charlus! What is it! Why are you laughing! James stand closer to Hermione!" Dorea said sternly, causing everyone except herself and James to chuckle. "Hermione told Sirius James' middle name and now James is having a tantrum over it dear." Charlus told his wife with amusement written on his face.

"Oh." Dorea said with a smile on her face. "James put your arm over Hermione's shoulder like Sirius."

* * *

"Hermione dear! Dinner's ready." Dorea called up the stairs. Hermione was in the library. She was researching elementalists and seers. She got a bit side tracked with the whole Chamber Of Secrets fiasco. Now however, she had enough spare time to research as much as she possibly can. When she gets back to Hogwarts it will be the same, since she will finally be able to have a normal year. Well, as normal as it's ever going to get for Hermione Granger.When she gets back she will also have to restart her training in the Room of Requirement. She had gotten quite good in her own time. Well, she would have had to with the Death Eaters as a constant threat.

She had faced them a number of times. More times than she would like to count after Harry died. After Harry died the war esculated, it got so much worse for the side of the light and so much better for the Death Eaters. Muggle-borns, half-bloods and blood traitors were being hunted, tortured, slaughtered. There was even experiments set up all over the country, _camps_ they liked to call them, they would test and rip apart muggle-borns limb for limb to find how they get their magic.

Hermione had even been captured, taken to Malfoy Manor. There she was told to research 'The Fountain of Fair Fortune'. She wasn't told why, but she could guess. Voldemort must have wanted to drink from it. He must have wanted immortality and thinks that is the only fool proof way to get it. Hermione continuously told Lucius Malfoy, her captor that it was just a myth. A tale told to children. That the last line states it in fact carries no enchantment at all. Malfoy however just used the cruciatus curse on her and sometime he even jumped on her back. He told her he would continue to do so until she "learned her place".

The only way she was able to survive all this time was Draco's company. He was her only sense of comfort. Then one day, he stopped coming. Hermione wondered why until Narcissa paid her a visit one day under the pretence of looking for her missing earing and believing the 'mudblood' had something to do with it. She told Hermione that Lucius found out about Draco's visits and, without so much as a second though, he killed him. Hermione was shocked. She found it unbelievable that Lucius Malfoy, who cared about nothing more about the Malfoy name, killed his heir. The last living Malfoy, besides himself. Hermione voiced these thoughts to Narcissa. Narcissa informed her that there is another Malfoy, who was in the castle at that time. His name was Hunter Malfoy. He was a fifth year Slytherin known as Hunter McKinnon. He was the product of an affair, an affair between Lucius Malfoy and Shauna McKinnon.

Hermione asked Narcissa to get her some things so she could escape. Narcissa agreed and said she would be back soon with the supplies. Just to be sure no one would question the reason she was there she slapped Hermione on the cheek and walked out looking flustered and angry. A few days later, after Hermione got supplies from Narcissa, Lucius and Hermione were the only two people left in the castle. Narcissa had gotten everyone else out somehow. Hermione had spilled water outside the door and she attached string from one side of the door to the other. When Lucius came he slipped in the water, catching his foot in the string and falling, hitting his head on a sharp piece of metal that Hermione had placed. He was almost unconscious. Hermione grabbed his wand and, to this day she is ashamed of what she did next, she cast the cruciatus curse on him until he went unconscious. Then she put a full body bind on him just in case and ran for it. She ran for her life and didn't stop until she reached the closest Order safe house. After that day she began to train herself in wandless magic, never wanting to be in that position again.

"You know you can't eat the books, right Granger?" A voice said, snapping Hermione out of her thoughts. She looked up from her book to meet the stormy grey eyes of Sirius Black. He had a smirk on his face. He had really changed since Hermione had last seen him on the train. She was too preoccupied to notice it earlier but now she could see that he has grown a few inches, his jawline and cheekbones more defined and his hair a bit longer. If he wasn't handsome before he was definitely handsome now.

Hermione realised she had been staring a bit too long now so quickly said "Mmm? What?" ' _That's intelligent, great._ ' she thought. "Dinner 'Mione. Dorea called you down ten minutes ago. When I got up here you were staring blankly at that book. Did you not understand it?" Sirius said gently. Concern and worry etched onto his face.

"What? No. I was just... reminiscing I suppose. Although I wish I wasn't."

"About your parents and friends?"

"No... it wasn't anything nice to remember." Hermione said getting up and putting away her book. She walked to the door and Sirius grabbed her arm causing her to look back at his concerned face. "You know you can always talk to me right?" Hermione nodded and quickly left.

* * *

"No, no, no. Puddlemore is better!" Sirius almost shouted at James who looked outraged. They were standing in the hallway outside the bedrooms arguing about Quidditch.

"You see that's where you're wrong, the Arrows are by far the best team in the league! Puddlemore don't even know what the Quaffle is!" James retaliated.

"Boys, boys, boys. I think we _all_ know that the Harpies are by far the best Quidditch team." James and Sirius' heads both snapped away from each other to see Hermione leaning in the doorway to her bedroom with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. She had her hair up in a messy bun and was wearing one of Ron's old Chuddley Cannons t-shirts.

James smirked at her. "Excuse me? The _Harpies_? Hermione you are hilar-" he was cut off however by Sirius' squeal. "Oh Merlin! Is that the Chudley Cannons! I love them! They are the best team ever! Top of the league and everything!" He said it all very fast. So fast, that Hermione and James had a hard time keeping up with him.

"The Chudley Cannons? Oh well this year the Harpies will beat them same with next year and the year after. After that the Chudley Cannons won't win for like thirty years." Hermione said, remembering all the information she read from a Quidditch book in her time. She wasn't a Quidditch fan, but when Harry became the Gryffindor seeker she read whatever she thought might be helpful.

"Oh yeah? And what makes you so sure hmm? And if you hate them so much then why are you wearing a Chudley Cannons shirt?" Sirius questioned. Hermione had to look away, tears were starting to well up in her eyes. She mumbled something incoherent and looked down at her feet. "What Mione?" Sirius asked, more gentle this time. She coughed and said, "It's silly really. I'm just a bit home sick and this was my friends top." There was silence for a moment until Hermione spoke again. "I'm going to go downstairs now okay." She began to walk swiftly to the stairs. She accidentally bumped into James' shoulder but she kept walking to the top of the stairs, only stopping once she got there. She turned around to James and softly said, "You shouldn't be so quick to judge Puddlemore brother. They will make their comeback soon, beating the Arrows many times in the process." and with that she was gone.

* * *

"DIAGON ALLEY" Hermione said, taking a pinch of floor powder and dropping it over herself, sending her into the flames. It wasn't her favourite method of transportation but she had to admit, it was convenient. She passed a dozer or so grates until she found the right one and stepped out of the flames into the Leaky Cauldron. She waited patiently for James, Sirius and Dorea to step out. The first one to greet Hermione was Dorea, then James, who was followed by Sirius. The gang made their way through Diagon Alley passing the pet shop, Quidditch shop and ice-cream shop before reaching Hermione's favourite store. Florrish and Blotts.

She walked straight in and the smell of parchment and books overwhelmed her. She looked at the books for half an hour until Dorea had purchased all the school books. When it was time to leave, Dorea almost had to pull Hermione out by the legs. Thankfully however, she didn't. After Florrish and Blotts they went to get their robes fitted in Madam Malkins. Hermione did not enjoy this shop. The same however could be said for James and Sirius since they grumbled their way through it. After Madam Malkins Dorea and the boys went to the Quidditch store while Hermione went to Florescue's ice cream parlour to meet with Severus and Lily.

She saw a familiar mop of sleeky black hair. Hermione ran up to Severus from behind and tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around as quick as a snitch could fly. "Hermione! How are you?" Severus said in his usual drawling tone with a hint of excitement, although he concealed it very well. "Good, and you? How's your Summer been so far?"

"It was okay. Same as usual really." Severus said cutting the topic short with a hint of pain. This was clearly a topic he wanted to avoid, and Hermione would drop it... for now.

"Have you seen Lily?" Hermione said

"She's inside getting ice-cream. She'll be out in a-" Severus began only to be cut short by a squeal. "HERMIONE!" Hermione turned around to see Lily. She had changed quite a bit over the summer. She was a bit taller, had a bit more freckles, had a bit of a tan and shockingly had a warrior style haircut. Surprisingly, it suited her. "Lils! Your hair is so cool!" Hermione gushed.

Lily smiled at her, "Yah I wanted to do something different... I needed a change and when I got home for the summer I was still finding all bits from the Chamber in my hair so I just decided to get the scissors and cut."

"Well, I love it."

* * *

"I can't believe we only have one more week left before we go back to Hogwarts." Sirius said one afternoon, lying across the end of Hermione's bed, throwing a ball in the air and catching it lazily. "Mmm" Hermione said not really paying attention. She was propped up at the top end of the bed, with her legs under her blanket and her nose stuck in a book.

"Hermione? Did you hear me?"

"Mmm yah I know."

"Hermione?"

"Yah..."

"I'm a baby kangaroo."

"Yah. Same."

Sirius tolled his eyes, grabbed Hermione's book and jumped up before the she could catch him. "OI! Give me that! It's my favourite book!"

"Narnia? What's that about? I thought your favourite would be Hogwarts; A History or something?"

"Humph. Your worse than Ron. No, while I enjoy Hogwarts; A History, it is not my favourite. Narnia is a muggle book set during World War II. Four siblings are sent to a safe house and the youngest finds an entrance to a magical place called Narnia. It really is quite brilliant."

"Yeah well... okay... we're going outside now for fresh air."

"We?" Hermione said, eyebrow raised.

"Yes, we."

"I don't think so. If you don't mind I'll have my book back now." Hermione said making a grab at her book. Sirius pulled it back before she could get it.

"Actually, I do mind. We're going outside to _enjoy_ the rest of our holidays from school."

"But I enjoy reading!" Hermione protested.

"And I enjoy ice-cream. But you don't see me falling asleep eating it, or ignoring everyone else because I'm busy eating."

"You did that last week."

"Besides the point."

"Is it though?"

"Yes! C'mon Mi, just an hour." Sirius pleaded using his cute puppy dog face.

"Ugh half an hour! That's it!"

Sirius gave her a toothy grin. "Deal."

Half an hour however turned into twohours. Sirius and Hermione were in the middle of a water fight, eventually joined by James. It started when Sirius threw a jug of water at her. Hermione promptly ran to the nearest muggle village and bought herself a water gun. Poor Sirius didn't know what hit him.

 **SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG**

Finally, the day they were set to return to Hogwarts approached. Hermione couldn't wait to see Remus, Regulus, Lily, Narcissa and Severus again. Remus had been away in France with his family al summer and hadn't been able to visit. Lily and Severus wouldn't visit over James and Sirius, and nobody knew of Hermione's friendship with Narcissa and Regulus.

Hermione boarded the train and put her trunk in an empty carriage, followed by Sirius and James. Hermione promptly left the carriage. Remus wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts for another two days because the previous night was the full moon and he was still recovering.

Hermione first went to find Regulus and Narcissa. She found them both in a carraige with a bunch of snobbish Slytherins Hermione only really knew by sight.

"Have any of you seen a toad, my friend has lost one." Hermione said making up an excuse as to why she entered the carraige.

"No now go away you filthy mudblood." One of the Slytherins said. Hermione turned to leave but subtly pushed a piece of parchment that was in her pocket out onto Narcissas lap, who was sitting closest to the door. The note said to meet her on the seventh floor tomorrow night with Regulus.

 **SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG**

Hermione then left that compartment in search of Severus and Lily. She eventually found them down near the end of the train.

"Hey guys." Hermione said sliding open the compartment door and stepping inside.

"Hermione! How was your summer! Was Potter annoying! Ugh he's such a prat! He actually came up to me a few minutes ago and said-" Lily said all in one very long breath until Hermione cut her off, pressing her finger to her lips.

"Woah Lily slow down. My summer was good, James was fine how was your summer?" Hermione then lifted her finger and Lily began rambling again about her week in Ireland. Hermione looked at Severus and he laughed at her misfortune. Hermione glared in return.

After a while Severus casually mentioned that the Slytherins keep talking about some big thing that's happening at Hogwarts this year, apparently Barty Couch Jr. suggested it to Barty Crouch Sr. who then suggested it to the Minister for Magic who agreed.

"What's happening?" Hermione asked with interest. She thought that if Barty Crouch Jr. was involved that it can't be good.

"I don't know. No one would tell me." He shrugged and Hermione frowned.

 **SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG**

After the sorting ceremony Dumbledore stood up on the podium to welcome everyone home and to tuck in and on all the tables the food just appeared out of thin air. That would never get old Hermione thought.

After the pudding was gone and the crumbs had been scraped Dumbledore stood up again at the podium.

"So" said Dumbledore, the usual glint still in his eye. "Now that everyone is fed I must ask once again for your attention while I give out a few notices. Mr. Filch the caretaker, has asked me to inform you that the list of objects forbidden in this castle has extended to include exploding snap and dung bombs. The full list comprises of some four hundred and nineteen items, it can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office if anybody cares to check it."

The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched as if he thought the very thought of something checking the list was laughable.

He continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you that the forest on the grounds is out of bounds to sudentd as is the village of Hogsmede to anyone below third year."

Sirius and James snorted, the forest out of bounds? No, not for them.

"Also I would like to introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Barty Crouch Jr."

Everyone in the hall cheered, except Hermione. All Hermione could think was how this was very very bad. At least it couldn't possibly get any worse she though, but she was about to be proven wrong.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch cup will not take place this year." The whole hall interrupted into chatter, shouts and boos at this news. The boos courtesy of James and Sirius who were also throwing bread rolls in anger.

Dumbledore chucked "Quiet! Quiet!" The whole hall shut up. "This is due to an event that will be starting in October and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers time and energy but I am sure that you will all enjoy it immensely. I take great pleasure to announce that this year Hogwarts will be hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament!"


End file.
